Ancestry
by stillewolfie
Summary: Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi percayalah, menjaga anak dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou bukanlah arti dari sebuah dosa. Karena aku akan tetap di sini, menunggu untuk dicintainya. "Aku akan berada di sisimu. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Mulai sekarang, kita akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama." [reader as single parent] Akashi & Reader & Generation of Miracles. CHAP 6 UP! RnR?
1. Carretera

**Reader's POV**

"Semuanya 800 yen."

"Ini. Terima kasih."

Segera aku mengambil belanjaanku untuk bulan ini. Menghela napas sebagai awal permulaan, aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku pergi meninggalkan supermarket kota dan berjalan pulang ke rumah.

Langit sudah hampir gelap ketika aku melangkah menuju kediamanku. Seiring dengan itu, aku sadar bahwa musim dingin akan tiba; itu membuatku berpikir untuk membeli penghangat ruangan. Aku mengulum senyum, mengucapkan rasa syukur pada _kami-sama_ karena hingga saat ini aku masih dibiarkan hidup.

" _Tadaima_..."

Menutup pintu, aku melangkah pelan menuju dapur dan meletakkan belanjaanku disana. Setelah itu, aku segera pergi menuju kamar, melangkah pelan menuju satu-satunya ruang istirahat yang kumiliki di apartemen itu.

"Seiji-kun?"

Aku melangkah lebih dalam, mendapati satu sosok kecil yang rapuh dan sangat tampan. Ah, aku menyadari itu. Hei, tentu saja! Dia tampan dan hebat. Karena... dia anakku yang berharga. Satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Dan karena Seiji-kun, aku tidak butuh siapapun lagi.

Hanya dia sumber cahaya di jalan yang sudah kupilih ini.

Sosok bayi berhelai merah tipis, tengah tertidur pulas dengan guling yang mengapit kedua tubuhnya. Apa kalian tahu, ia begitu lucu dengan wajah polos serta tanpa dosa itu. Seiji-kun benar-benar manis dan lugu. Aku segera merangkak ke atas, berbaring disampingnya dengan jari menyentuh pipi gembulnya.

Perkenalkan, anakku yang masih berusia setahun dua bulan.

Dia hanya anakku seorang. Tidak ada yang lain. Dia anakku, aku yakin kalian sudah mengerti, 'kan? Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan sosoknya ini. Karena itu tidak penting. Seiji-kun hanya memiliki aku, begitu pun diriku yang bersumpah akan melindunginya sepenuh hatiku.

Tak terasa, air mata kembali tumpah.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan penderitaan ini berakhir.

"Seiji-kun," Kukecup pipinya yang merah, aku tersenyum seadanya. "Mama menyayangimu..."

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **[Akashi S. & OC/Reader]**

OOC, future-life, typos.

.

.

 _ketika hubungan mereka sudah terlepas—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** ONE

(Carretera)

.

.

 _—saat jalan kembali muncul di hadapannya._

.

.

 **Prefektur Shiga, Kyoto.**

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh kaca-kaca klasik papan atas yang disertai dengan barang-barang mahal yang tersedia di dalamnya. Sofa berwarna cokelat emas dengan meja kayu terlihat menghiasi sudut kiri ruangan itu. Dan di tengah-tengahnya, terdapat sebuah meja yang sudah diisi oleh satu sosok dermawan dan hebat di saat yang bersamaan.

Dialah sang penguasa di perusahaan bisnis terbesar, Akashi Seijuurou.

Rambut merahnya masih sama, keabsolutannya masih sama, dan aura kepemimpinannya pun masih sama. Tidak ada yang berbeda dalam sudut manapun bila ini menyangkut tentang putra tunggal Akashi itu. Semuanya sama—sempurna. Tidak ada perbedaan yang membuatnya cacat dalam sekali pandang.

Dengan pose seorang raja, manik merah-kuningnya menatap layar laptop dengan alis mengerut samar. Ia mengetuk jarinya sekali, lalu seiring dengan itu, Seijuurou menggerakkan jarinya di atas huruf-huruf _keyboard,_ menciptakan kalimat demi kalimat formal yang akan ditujukan oleh para bawahan nantinya.

Musim dingin telah tiba, dan Seijuurou yakin para manusia yang dari awal sudah mengabdi pada perusahaannya itu membutuhkan suatu hiburan. Sebagai pemimpin yang baik, ia akan mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat. Meski Akashi Seijuurou terkenal sebagai sosok berperawakan dingin dan sadis, ia tidak mungkin memaksa bawahannya untuk kerja rodi.

Dia benar, 'kan?

Akashi Seijuurou, 19 tahun. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan manik unik yang memiliki sisi hanyut. Di umurnya yang muda, ia masih belum memikirkan hal-hal umum; seperti pernikahan ataupun mencari keturunan. Ia merasa dirinya belum butuh, dan Seijuurou seratus persen masih mengabdi pada perusahaan yang dipercayakan sang ayah padanya. Itu membuatnya sibuk dan tak sempat memikirkan fakta lain kecuali bisnis dan perusahaan.

 _Workaholic_? Bisa dibilang begitu.

Seijuurou memutar kursinya, ia mendapat langit kota yang sudah mendung diiringi dengan rintik-rintik salju sebagai tanda pergantian musim. Pria itu menatapnya datar dan helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan. Pria itu ternyata sedikit lelah dengan jalan yang ia ambil sendiri. Tapi sejujurnya, ia tidak peduli. Inilah jalan yang diambil, maka itulah yang membuat Seijuurou melangkah sampai akhir.

Akashi Seijuurou kembali berbalik, menyalakan laptop, dan kembali memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis diluar sana... yang membutuhkan kehadirannya.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Aku tahu bahwa ini salah.

Semua yang kulakukan adalah salah.

Aku tidak mengerti, tapi inilah jalan yang kupilih. Aku terlalu panik saat itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat semua orang terbebani karena sebuah kesalahan seperti ini. Menangis dan pergi hanyalah satu-satunya jalan, meski aku tak tahu sampai kapan rahasia ini akan terus bertahan.

Sejak aku mendengar kabar kehamilanku, aku tidak tahu. Aku terdiam, bibir ini tidak bisa berucap. Di umurku yang keenam belas, aku tengah mengandung. Itu fakta dan hal tersebut benar-benar membuatku hampir gila. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menangis dari siang sampai malam, bingung dan tak ada seseorang yang bisa kudengar pendapatnya. Suatu kenyataan yang membuatku malu tanpa ampun, dan akhirnya pada awal bulan Maret di musim semi, aku hampir membunuh darah dagingku sendiri.

Gila? Itulah kenyataan.

Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak sempat membunuhnya. Aku memiliki akal sehat dan hati nurani. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk membunuh jiwa yang tengah ada di tubuhku. Mengelus perutku sebagai awal permulaan, dengan mata yang sembab, aku pun berkata—

"Selamat datang ke dunia, sayang..."

—itu adalah tanda bahwa aku menerimanya.

Hari demi hari sebelum ujian kelulusan, aku menutupi fakta ini. Aku terus bergaul dengan teman-temanku tanpa memasang wajah takut. Aku bersikap seperti biasa, tidak ada yang curiga, maka hal itu membuatku tenang. Kehadiran Seiji-kun waktu itu kututupi dengan senyum palsu tanpa kebohongan. Bahkan dari orang tua, sahabat, dan—

"Lihat! Lihat! Itu Akashi-kun!"

"Huh?"

—darinya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Apa yang terbersit di pikiran kalian? Sosok itu... Akashi Seijuurou? Dia adalah pemuda yang pintar, berwibawa, tenang, dan memiliki jiwa yang kuat. Akashi-kun adalah sosok yang sempurna. Dialah sang nomor satu di segala bidang. Akashi-kun itu cerdas, kaya, dan merupakan kapten basket di sekolah kami, Teikou. Jadi tidak ada lagi yang meragukannya—karena mereka semua tahu bahwa sosok Akashi Seijuurou merupakan dewa yang akan sukses di masa depan.

Tapi, sejujurnya, di mataku, Akashi Seijuurou hanyalah sosok brengsek yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Bagiku, dia merupakan manusia yang perlu kupandang rendah.

Kalau kalian menganggap kami sudah mengenal, itu salah. Aku mengenalnya, tapi dia tidak ingat siapa aku sebenarnya. Apa itu merupakan kebetulan? Ya. Itu fakta dan aku harus menerimanya. Ini merupakan kesalahannya, dan aku tidak ingin bila kembali mengenalnya lebih dalam, maka kesalahan yang sama akan kembali terulang.

Tanpa sadar bila melihat wajahnya, aku tak sanggup untuk menerima kepedihan ini—beban besar yang kutanggung sendiri.

Aku bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan mati bila ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai. Aku bukan pengecut. Bila ini yang kuinginkan, maka terjadilah. Aku bersumpah, bahwa anak yang kukandung adalah anakku—bukan anaknya.

Meski kenyataan mengatakan bahwa dialah ayah dari anak ini, aku tidak peduli.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

"Seiji-kun, katakan aaaaa~"

"Aaahn..." Hap. Seiji-kun memakan bubur serealnya dengan lahap. Dengan serbet berwarna putih bergambar bola basket yang terikat manis di lehernya, ia terlihat lucu ketika bibirnya terhiasi oleh sisa-sisa bubur. Segera aku membersihkannya dan memberinya satu suapan terakhir. Maka waktu sarapan hari itu sudah selesai.

Seiji-kun benar-benar manis. Di umurnya yang masih satu tahun, berat badannya benar-benar bertambah. Seiji-kun makin besar dan sehat! Aku mengecup pipinya dan mengajaknya berjalan ke teras. Ini akan membuatnya lebih mengenal dunia luar meski hanya sebentar.

"Sini, Seiji-kun. Ayo datang pada Mama..."

Aku menyayanginya. Aku sangat mencintai anak ini. Dulu, aku tidak pernah terpikir bagaimana hidupku bila saat itu aku membunuh Seiji-kun. Tapi, apa kalian tahu? Dia anakku. Anak yang kulahirkan susah payah, satu-satunya sumber kebenaran di jalanku yang gelap. Maka aku akan melindunginya dari siapapun. Karena itulah, ia akan kulindungi dengan segenap jiwaku.

"Ma! Mama!" Ia merangkak pelan-pelan kearahku. Melihat usahanya itu, membuatku terharu. Manik merah itu memandangku berbinar, rasa antusias benar-benar terlihat di sepasang matanya. Dengan berpangku pada dinding di sebelahnya, ia melangkah pelan-pelan. Entah mengapa, hal tersebut membuatku menangis saat itu juga. Inikah yang dirasakan oleh orang tua saat mereka melihat anaknya berusaha?

"Ya, sayang! Mama disini..."

Refleks, aku menangkapnya—anak kecilku yang hampir terjatuh setelah belajar berjalan.

"Anak Mama pintar... Mama sayang Seiji-kun."

"Baba...ha..."

Angin pagi menyadarkanku akan sesuatu. Segera kupeluk Seiji dalam pelukanku. Akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya, salju benar-benar turun. Aku menghela napas pelan, segera kukecup pipi anakku dan membimbingnya agar masuk ke rumah. Suhu yang tiba-tiba menurun drastis membuatku takut untuk membawa Seiji lama-lama diluar, dia bisa sakit dan aku tak mau itu terjadi.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Aomine Daiki menatap mesin pendingin yang ada di depannya. Alisnya mengerut, bibirnya bergerak maju. Ia bingung. Untuk malam ini, apa dia harus memilih kopi atau bir kaleng? Hari sudah larut, dan salju mulai turun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu, yang jelas ia bingung dengan dua minuman yang terpajang di mesin pendingin otomatis itu.

Kemeja tanpa kancing yang dihiasi dengan kaos oblong memang bukan pakaian yang pantas dipakai untuk musim dingin. Tas besar yang ia pangku di punggung merupakan sebuah tanda bahwa ia baru saja pulang dari fakultas. Setelah menekan tombol merah di salah satu tempat pilihan minuman, ia baru sadar bahwa pria itu sudah memilih kopi untuk menemaninya minum di malam yang gelap.

"Haah..."

Aomine menghela napas berat, disusul dengan garukan gatal di belakang rambutnya.

Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekati lapangan yang dari awal sudah ada di dekat mesin pendingin yang tadi dikunjungi. Manik biru tua mengerjap, seringai dikeluarkan seiring dengan Aomine Daiki membuang sisa minuman kopinya di tempat sampah terdekat.

"Aominecchi! _Kocchi_! _Kocchi_ ~!"

"Yo, Kise!"

Si biru muda yang baru saja mencoba _phantom shoot_ -nya pun berhenti, menoleh ke belakang diiringi dengan senyuman tipis. "Lama tak berjumpa, Aomine-kun."

Aomine pun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat pula. Matanya langsung berfokus pada pria besar berambut merah tua yang baru saja men- _dunk_ bola dengan ganasnya.

"Heeh, kau datang juga, Ahomine!"

"Kemarilah, Bakagami!"

Dan sedetik kemudian mereka langsung bermain, tidak peduli dengan dua sosok lain yang segera menyingkir.

"...mereka melupakan kita-ssu."

"Kau benar, Kise-kun."

Kise Ryouta menghela napas pelan seiring dengan tubuhnya duduk di bangku panjang terdekat. Keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya tak membuat ketampanan alami yang memang dari awal sudah ia miliki itu berkurang, melainkan di mata dunia, wajah itu benar-benar membuat hati mereka berbunga-bunga. Perkenalkan, Kise Ryouta, 19 tahun, saat ini menjalani studi kuliah di sekolah pilot ternama di Jepang.

"Uwah, terima kasih, Kurokocchi!"

"Mm. _Douzo_..."

Seiring dengan Kise yang meneguk minumannya, satu manusia bertubuh mungil juga beristirahat disamping mantan model kota. Rambutnya berwarna biru muda dan sangat indah. Merupakan _partner_ abadi si biru tua yang sedang bermain brutal di lapangan sana. Perkenalkan, Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun. Hingga saat ini ia bergelar sebagai _the phantom of sixth man_ dari Generasi Keajaiban yang pernah berjaya di dunia perbasketan Jepang. Namun sekarang, ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang duduk di bangku kuliah di fakultas sastra dunia.

"Hei! Kembalikan bolanya!"

"Dasar bodoh, rebut dulu bolanya dariku, _Baka_!"

"Apa!?"

Tangannya yang besar terjulur, hendak berniat mencuri bola diam-diam. Namun ketahuilah, Aomine Daiki merupakan mantan _ace_ terkenal, dan ia tidak mungkin akan terkecoh oleh trik murahan yang diberikan Kagami Taiga padanya. Sosok merah berdarah panas menggeram kesal, kakinya dengan cekat berusaha menghalangi si biru tua memasukkan bola.

"Kampret! Tunggu aku, _Aho_!"

"Ahahaha!"

Perkenalkan, Kagami Taiga, 19 tahun. Mantan _ace_ Seirin yang dulu sangat berjaya di masa _Winter Cup_ beberapa tahun silam. Saat ini menduduki bangku kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mengambil jurusan teknik mesin disana.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, maka semakin sebentar lah waktu mereka untuk bermain di lapangan itu. Saat ini, empat pria dengan ukuran tubuh bervariasi itu duduk berjejer. Dengan rambut mereka yang berwarna-warni, itu membuat salah satu dari mereka akan mudah untuk ditemukan di tengah gelapnya malam. Kecuali dia, Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dari awal memang memiliki hawa yang sangat tidak mudah untuk ditemukan.

"Jadi?"

Aomine membungkukkan tubuh, menggoyangkan botol minum yang baru diberi Kuroko beberapa waktu lalu. "Ada apa kau memanggil kami, Tetsu?"

Sebagai tegukan terakhir, orang yang dimaksud sama-sama diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. "Sebenarnya, kemarin Akashi-kun menghubungiku."

Kise hampir menyemburkan minumannya. "Akashicchi? Dia masih hidup-ssu—aw! _Ittai yo_ Kagamicchi!"

"Tentu saja Akashi masih hidup! Kau kira dia sudah mati, ha?"

Kise mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Dia 'kan sudah lama tidak terlihat-ssu... jadi kukira begitu."

"Tidak biasanya Akashi-kun mengabariku begini, Kise-kun." Kuroko menghela napas, "Ia memintaku untuk menemukan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Kuroko Tetsuya menoleh pada seseorang yang duduk di paling ujung, matanya menyalang lurus pada Aomine yang terkikuk. " _Dia_ , Aomine-kun."

"Huh? Siapa?"

" _Dia_ ," Senyum sendu terukir jelas, "Kagami-kun memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku, Kise-kun, dan kau pernah bertemu dengannya." Ia melirik jelas kearah Aomine. "Dan Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk bertanya langsung padamu, Aomine-kun."

Sekarang, Aomine mengerutkan dahinya seperti orang bodoh. " _Dia_ siapa sih yang kau maksud!? Aku tidak mengerti—"

"Aomine-kun pikir aku juga mengerti?" Kuroko menyela. Tatapan tajam (meski di mata Kagami tidak menakutkan) ia keluarkan. "Akashi-kun meminta kita untuk mencari _dia_ , _gadis itu_ , dan membawanya langsung ke Kyoto."

Sekarang, Kagami yang hampir menyemburkan airnya. "A-Apa? Kyoto, katamu!?"

"Ya, Kagami-kun." Kuroko berdiri, melangkah dan berdiri tepat di depan teman-temannya yang lain. "Akashi-kun serius. Ia menyuruh kita untuk membawa _dia_ ke tempatnya. Itu terdengar jelas dari suara saat ia meneleponku tiba-tiba semalam."

Kise Ryouta dengan mulut menganga langsung terdiam. Entah mengapa dari sudutnya ia terduduk, Kuroko Tetsuya begitu cantik saat tersinari oleh sinar rembulan—tunggu! Apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"K-Kalau begitu kita harus menemukannya-ssu!" Kise itu bodoh, dan ia akan selalu bodoh. "Eeh... tapi dimana kita akan bertemu dengannya? Mengenalnya saja tidak-ssu..."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia langsung menoleh pada Aomine yang kini memasang wajah tak terhitung. "Aomine-kun, apa kau masih ingat saat ulang tahunmu sebelum kelulusan? Yang kau adakan dan mengundang teman seangkatan?"

"Ooh! Tentu saja!" Ini bukan Aomine, tapi Kagami. "Hei, _Aho_. Waktu itu kau mengundangku juga, 'kan? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat?"

"Hmm, ya. Kurasa aku mengingatnya. Memangnya kenapa—hei! Waktu itu Akashi juga ada, 'kan?" Raut Aomine saat teriak benar-benar _aho_. "Saat itu ia berkata bahwa acara yang kubuat itu merepotkan, lalu kalau tidak salah aku, Hayama, si banci itu, dan Akashi sedang minum-minum... dan kemudian Akashi—" Tubuh besar pria itu gemetar pelan. "—mabuk...?"

"Ya, kau benar." Meski masih berwajah datar, rasa senang langsung hinggap di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. "Lalu setelah itu?"

"Ada seorang gadis yang menawarkan bantuan— _dia_! Ya, _dia_! Itu 'kan—"

"Un. Dia yang diminta Akashi-kun untuk kita cari, Aomine-kun." Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan Akashi-kun menyuruh kita mencarinya. Tapi daripada membuatnya marah, lebih baik kita menuruti perintahnya saja."

"Oke oke, bisa kalian luruskan masalah ini? Dari awal aku tidak mengerti." Kagami bersuara. "Jadi, yang diminta Akashi adalah kita disuruh mencari seorang wanita yang tidak kalian kenal? Kalian bahkan tidak tahu apa dia masih hidup atau tidak!"

"Ya! Aku saja tidak tahu siapa yang kalian bicarakan-ssu!"

Hening. Detik jarum jam yang Kise pakai sebagai latar belakang kediaman ini. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak membalas pernyataan Kise tadi. Memang benar, ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, dimana ia tinggal, dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Mereka sudah lulus SMA, dan waktu itu mereka hanyalah kenalan biasa yang tak pernah mengobrol bersama. Jadi, bagaimana mereka berempat mencari sosok tersebut? Tidak ada petunjuk apapun, baik dari Akashi atau mereka sendiri.

Ini benar-benar sulit.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Aku mengasingkan diri dimulai sejak aku lulus sekolah.

Memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman orang tuaku sampai tidak memberikan mereka kabar hingga bertahun-tahun, pindah ke sudut kota dan menyewa apartemen dengan uang seadanya. Sejak aku menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini, aku sadar bahwa ada banyak hal yang harus kulewati. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan ringan dan dapat menghidupiku serta Seiji. Sebagai seorang siswa dan hanya bermodal ijazah tanpa gelar, membuatku sulit mendapat pekerjaan yang layak. Tapi bagiku, itu tidak masalah. Saat ini aku hanya bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ramen tak terlalu terkenal di pinggir prefektur Tokyo. Selain gajinya yang cukup memuaskan, tempat ini tidak terlalu dikenal oleh orang-orang di pusat kota. Aku tidak perlu khawatir bila ada kenalanku di SMA yang dapat menemukanku disini.

"Terima kasih, malam ini kau banyak membantu."

"Mm. Baiklah, aku pulang ya, Nemu-chan. Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

Menutup pintu belakang, aku melangkah di tengah keramaian. Malam ini sangatlah indah. Mempererat mantelku, aku berjalan lebih cepat. Aku berharap Seiji-kun baik-baik saja di rumah. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa tetangga apartemenku bersedia menjaga Seiji bila aku bekerja. Ini benar-benar menguntungkan diriku yang berusaha untuk menghidupi kehidupannya saat besar nanti.

Aku membayangkan ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas. Ah, itu pasti menyenangkan sekali, ya?

 **Tap.**

Aku mengadah ke atas. Tokyo memang benar-benar ramai dengan teknologi di zaman sekarang. Disana, di layar kaca monitor pusat kota, aku mendapati iklan yang benar-benar membuatku sesak. Akashi Seijuurou kembali muncul di layar kaca, memamerkan kekayaannya yang melimpah. Kudengar, ia mendapat promosi bisnis terkenal di luar negeri, dan kutahu, itu pasti sangat menguntungkan perusahaan Akashi yang saat ini sedang ia jalani. Akashi-kun memang hebat. Di umurnya yang ke-19, ia bisa mengatur suatu perusahaan yang pengaruhnya sudah tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

Dan aku yakin Akashi-kun tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sudah memiliki anak.

Bagaimana bila masyarakat dunia mengetahui hal ini? Akashi Seijuurou, pria yang dihormati, sosok yang dikenal karena kejeniusan serta keabsolutannya dalam memegang tahta, telah memiliki anak dari rahim seorang wanita biasa—yang dalam kasus ini... adalah aku. Apa yang terjadi? Apa harga dirinya akan tercoreng? Apa Akashi-kun akan diturunkan dari jabatannya? Apa dia akan menyangkal bahwa Seiji bukanlah anaknya? Hah. Itu tidak mungkin. Dari segi fisik, anakku memang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Rambut merah, iris senada, dan bentuk fisik lainnya. Bila Seiji kuperkenalkan ke dunia fana ini, dalam sekali lihat orang-orang pasti menyebutnya sebagai Akashi Seijuurou kedua. Karena mereka sama. Mereka mirip. Seiji tidak mewariskan apapun dariku.

Tapi ketahuilah, inilah fakta. Dan aku harus menerimanya.

Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku sangat membenci Akashi-kun. Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku mencintainya selayaknya wanita menyukai seorang pria. Meski ia melakukan hal hina padaku, tapi berkatnya aku juga bisa bertahan. Aku menjadi kuat dan tidak bergantung padanya maupun orang lain. Meski aku sangat ingin menampar, mencaci-maki, merendahkan dirinya bahwa tindakan yang ia lakukan dahulu merupakan suatu kesalahan besar, aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

Aku mencintainya. Aku menyayangi Akashi-kun.

 **Trrrt...**

"Halo? Ah, iya. Aku akan segera pulang. Mm, aku mengerti. _Jaa_..."

 **Pip.**

Memasukkan ponselku kembali ke dalam saku, aku melanjutkan langkah.

Ia tidak mengenalku. Bahkan aku kurang yakin bila dirinya masih mengingatku.

Hanya saja, meski aku mencintainya, meski dia adalah ayah dari anakku, Seiji tak akan kuberikan pada siapapun.

Aku bersumpah atas luka yang ia berikan padaku di masa lalu.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Akashi Mansion, Kyoto.**

Akashi Seijuurou menatap sang penguasa enggan. Ia menghela napas pelan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Pria itu berdiri, hendak keluar darisana. Namun suara ayahnya membuatnya kembali memutar bola mata.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik, _otou-sama_."

"Seijuurou, ingatlah siapa dirimu. Kau sudah dewasa dan berhak memikirkan hal itu."

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Tidak sekarang."

Di umur yang menuju dua puluh tahunan, Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang penguasa baru. Ia bukan lagi bocah SMP yang berpatuh pada peraturan orang tuanya. Ia adalah seorang Akashi, dan penerus perusahaan dari warisan kiriman terdahulu. Karena itulah, ia yakin bahwa keputusan untuk menentang Akashi Masaomi—yang dalam kasus ini, adalah ayahnya sendiri—merupakan hal benar. Menikah ataupun bertunangan mengartikan hal sakral di mata Seijuurou. Itu bukan hal sepele, karena menyangkut batin dan perasaan orang itu sendiri. Seijuurou tidak mau menikah dengan wanita yang tidak mengenalnya luar dan dalam, ia ingin bersama seorang perempuan yang tahu siapa dirinya.

Ya, ia percaya di antara semua ratusan gadis di dunia ini, ada satu orang yang mampu mengetahui hal itu.

Kembali ke ruangan pribadi, Akashi Seijuurou duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Dari jendela kaca ia bisa melihat langit Kyoto yang sudah diiringi oleh salju. Mata merah-kuningnya sedikit ngantuk, tapi ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan menuntut untuk terus mengerjakan sisa tugasnya.

Namun tepat pukul sebelas malam waktu setempat, pikirannya buyar entah kemana.

Menghela napas dalam dan menutup kedua mata, memori kembali terlempar di awal pergantian tahun. Dimana saat itu, Akashi Seijuurou yang baru menginjak usia yang ke-19, mendapati satu sosok perempuan yang berhasil menarik atensinya. Ya, ia yakin itu bukanlah seorang gadis biasa. Seijuurou sadar bahwa mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat, dan ia mengerti bahwa pertemuan itu bukanlah kebetulan biasa.

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri gadis itu... yang membuat Seijuurou ingin mencari tahu.

Suatu hari, Seijuurou sedang berjalan di keramaian kota Tokyo. Jika ingin bertanya mengapa ia disana, Seijuurou ingin sedikit hiburan dari masa-masa sibuknya. Yakni keinginannya saat itu duduk di _majiba_ ditemani oleh bayangannya saat masih SMA, yaitu Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun, saat ia ingin membuka pintu restoran, satu sosok berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan.

Seorang gadis. Ia menggunakan pakaian santai dengan map cokelat yang Seijuurou tebak merupakan lamaran pekerjaan. Dalam sekali pandang, tatapannya menunjuk rasa takut. Tubuh mungilnya gemetar, dan Seijuurou bersumpah bahwa ada air menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Darisitu, Seijuurou yakin bahwa gadis itu mengenalnya—padahal pemuda itu berhasil membuat penyamaran yang bagus, namun sang gadis bisa mengetahuinya langsung—tapi yang membuat Seijuurou bingung adalah... kenapa harus takut? Kenapa tidak ada pandangan berbinar ataupun pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang dikeluarkannya? Bukankah itu adalah reaksi normal bila seorang masyarakat biasa bisa bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di puncak teratas? Lalu mengapa—

—belum membalas tatapannya pun, gadis itu langsung menghilang tepat di hadapan Seijuurou.

 **Trrrt...**

Seijuurou menorehkan kepala. Ah, ponselnya tengah berbunyi rupanya.

"Hn. Oh, ternyata kau Tetsuya."

 _"Akashi-kun, aku ingin memberitahu informasi tentang permintaanmu padaku."_

Seijuurou menyandarkan diri pada kursi. "Kau sudah tahu siapa dia?"

 _"Ya,"_ Ada keheningan janggal di luar sana. Seijuurou menutup kedua mata. _"Menurut Aomine-kun, dia adalah teman SMA kita dulu. Dan... dia pernah muncul di pesta ulang tahunnya waktu itu."_

"Oh, benarkah?" Seijuurou sudah menduganya. "Itu saja? Baiklah. Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

Percakapan pun berakhir sampai disana.

 _Pesta ulang tahun Aomine Daiki?_

Seijuurou berpikir sembari menumpu badan pada kursi.

 _Sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi?_

.

.

 ** _continue_**

.

.

 **little notes**

 **saya pengen buat yang beginian. janji deh gak bakal lama, mungkin karna ff ini dirangkai dengan plot pendek soalnya hehe. pasti temen-temen udah pada tebak 'kan, ya? well... jangan salahkan saya karena idenya terlalu mainstream. saya pengen dan inilah yang terjadi. :)**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Treffen

**Reader's POV**

Aku masih mengingat kala itu.

Pada pertengahan musim gugur, aku menemukannya. Satu sosok yang berhasil membuatku rindu sekaligus menyesal di saat yang bersamaan. Di tengah keramaian kota, aku mendapati sosok berwarna merah tengah menatapku juga, dengan pandangan dingin andalannya. Aku menyadarinya, ia melihatku seperti orang penasaran, dan di saat itu aku sadar bahwa harapan yang kuinginkan masih ada. Setelah tak bertemu selama beberapa bulan semenjak ujian kelulusan, aku kembali menemukannya di depan pintu resto cepat saji yang awalnya merupakan incaran untuk melamar pekerjaan.

Bibir ingin menyebut nama, berlari, dan memeluknya sebagai tanda bahwa aku sangat merindukannya.

Namun di detik selanjutnya, aku sadar itu hanyalah opini semata. Rasa ini hanya sepihak. Ia tak sadar, ia tidak ingat, ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Akashi-kun benar-benar tidak paham apa dosa besar yang sudah ia perbuat. Karena itulah, aku menolak untuk mengunjunginya. Berjalan kearah yang berlawanan merupakan satu-satunya celah.

Sembari meninggalkannya, aku mengusap perutku yang masih rata. Aku tersenyum lega, tak peduli lagi ada air mata yang tiba-tiba mengucur deras.

"Maafkan Mama ya, sayang. Mama benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan kehadiranmu pada Papa..."

Aku takut kalau bayi ini akan lahir tanpa ayah di sampingnya. Dan hingga detik ini... itulah fakta yang harus kami terima.

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **[Akashi S. & OC/Reader]**

OOC, future life, typos.

.

.

 _ketika ia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** TWO

(Treffen)

.

.

 _—pertemuan itu menghancurkan segalanya._

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Kuroko Tetsuya tak tahu kenapa ia harus rela membawa dua orang idiot yang kini duduk berdampingan di depannya. Seharusnya ini merupakan hari libur yang menyenangkan untuk kencan berdua dengan jus vanilla kesukaan. Padahal 'kan, ia sudah menyusun jadwal untuk kesendiriannya. Hanya saja, bertemu Aomine Daiki serta Kagami Taiga di persimpangan depan merupakan suatu kebetulan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Sudah kubilang, Ahomine! Burger rasa keju itu lebih enak!"

"Keju itu untuk wanita! Memangnya kau perempuan, hah!? Daging lebih enak, Bakagami!"

Ah, sudahlah.

Sembari menonton perdebatan homo antara mantan dua _ace_ itu, Kuroko mengerling ke kanan, mendapati kaca jendela yang sudah terkena uap salju yang dingin. Ia menggosoknya perlahan, mendapati para masyarakat yang kini sudah berjalan berdampingan dengan pakaian penghangat melekat di tubuh mereka. Pandangannya memang seperti melamun, namun si biru langit tetap meneliti tiap sudut yang dapat ia sentuh dengan mata batinnya itu.

Ini sudah hampir sebulan Kuroko menerima permintaan mantan kaptennya semasa SMA, dan sampai detik ini pun ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban. Kuroko tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun. Siapa yang ingin Akashi cari, siapa yang dulu pernah membuat Akashi repot seperti ini. Bohong bila ia tidak penasaran. Ini Akashi Seijuurou, ingat? Pemuda yang dari dulu dikenal sebagai sosok diktator serta keabsolutannya dalam memerintah. Akashi terkenal karena ia selalu menang, ia selalu benar; _motto_ itu terus berlaku hingga sekarang. Karena itulah, Kuroko rela mencari sosok itu. Seorang perempuan—ia yakin bahwa orang yang dicari-cari oleh Akashi adalah lawan jenisnya.

Akashi Seijuurou tak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun kecuali Momoi Satsuki, manajer mereka dulu.

Dan hal itu membuat Kuroko semakin sulit menemukan siapa orang tersebut.

Kerlingan manik biru yang indah sekaligus mematikan itu terus meneliti setiap orang yang melewati _majiba_. Ia menghitung, melamun, dan berpikir hal-hal yang polos. Entahlah apa tujuannya, yang jelas Kuroko Tetsuya sudah lelah untuk mencari siapa orang yang dicari-cari oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tiba-tiba maniknya mengerjap. Ia menatap lurus pada satu manusia yang sekarang tengah berhenti berjalan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Kuroko menyadari sesuatu.

 **Brakh!**

Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal dengan minimnya hawa kehadiran serta sifatnya yang tenang itu menggebrak meja. Tanpa memedulikan Kagami dan Aomine, ia langsung berlari keluar dari _majiba_ dan melongok ke segala arah.

Ia tahu bahwa dirinya kurang cepat. Jadi untuk saat ini, Kuroko hanya bisa kecewa.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Sekarang, aku berlari dari kenyataan.

Sebagai awal hari ini, aku berencana untuk mencari pekerjaan tambahan. Aku sadar bahwa bekerja di kedai ramen membuat penghasilanku kurang. Seiji sudah semakin besar, dan aku bermaksud untuk memberikan hal yang lebih untuknya. Karena itulah, aku menitipkannya pada tetangga dan berniat keluar sebentar. Sejak keluar dari area apartemen, aku berdoa agar hari ini bisa menjadi hari yang tepat dan membuatku mendapat pekerjaan.

Aku berkeliling kota, mencari dan mencari, masuk ke suatu perusahaan, namun keluar tanpa kabar apa-apa. Namun, aku tidak menyerah. Aku pergi ke tempat-tempat kecil, seperti swalayan ataupun salon kecantikan. Tapi sayangnya, belum satupun yang menerimaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas menatap map cokelat yang berisikan data-data serta ijazah SMA sebagai bekalku. Melangkah lagi, aku mencoba untuk mencari tempat-tempat yang sepertinya membutuhkan tenaga kerja tambahan.

Hanya saja, aku malah menemukannya.

Orang itu. Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru langit itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Mantan anggota basket SMA, sekaligus teman dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Diriku kaku, jantungku berdegup. Aku tidak bisa lari kemanapun. Ia berhasil menangkapku dan mencoba untuk mengejarku. Sedangkan aku masih mematung disini, tak bisa memercayai apa yang kulihat. Kenapa ia terburu-buru seperti itu? Apa ia masih mengingatku? Apa ia tahu apa yang selama ini aku cari? Kenapa? Kenapa!?

Atau jangan-jangan... ia sudah tahu Seiji-kun, dan bermaksud menanyakannya langsung padaku.

Jadilah, aku berlari dari tempatku berpijak. Mencoba untuk menghindarinya secepat mungkin.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang di pikirannya saat itu, yang jelas aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya—untuk saat ini.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Akashi Seijuurou terus menatap ponselnya. Alisnya yang kini telah tertutupi oleh poni itu mengerut. Ia terus menghitung detik jarum jam dan berharap ada panggilan masuk, yang kasus ini adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan bayangannya dulu. Namun sayang, tepat pukul satu siang, Seijuurou menyerah.

Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaaannya dan berkonsentrasi. Musim salju sudah semakin terlihat hingga ia bisa libur minggu depan. Hal itu membuatnya menyeringai senang sekaligus bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan berbagai laporan yang belum ia tanda tangan. Seijuurou terus mengetik pada laptop kala ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan nama orang yang selalu diharapkannya.

 _"Akashi-kun, aku tak tahu apa yang barusan kulihat. Tapi, aku yakin." —Tetsuya._

Pesan yang tak masuk akal. Seijuurou menghela napas dan ia langsung menelepon sekretarisnya. Tatapannya menajam, harapan mulai terlihat.

"Majukan waktu liburku, aku akan berangkat besok."

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Kukecup kepalanya penuh sayang.

"Selamat malam, Seiji-kun. Mimpi indah, ya."

Aku menyelimuti si kecil dengan selimut satu-satunya. Sedangkan aku kembali ke rutinitasku; membaca buku. Dengan lampu temaram milik apartemen kami, aku terus meneliti buku besar yang dulu kumiliki saat masih SMA. Aku membaca buku kenangan itu. Dan pada di lembar berikutnya, aku menemukan satu foto yang terpasang. Disana, ada segerombolan para siswa yang kukenal adalah teman sekelasku. Kami berbaris layaknya keluarga. Kami, para wanita, duduk di barisan depan, sedangkan di belakangnya terdapat para siswa laki-laki yang berdiri dengan berbagai macam ekspresi.

Kembali, aku menemukannya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuraba tiap bentuk gambarnya. Seperti biasa, ia tak pernah tersenyum. Manik merah-kuningnya terus menyorot dingin seperti itu. Tapi, aku tidak keberatan. Inilah dia, dialah Akashi-kun yang kukenal. Aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana dirinya tertawa, tapi bila ia tersenyum di depanku... sepertinya itu merupakan suatu anugerah.

Namun bayangan masa lalu kembali terulang, membuat segala hal yang terpikirkan langsung musnah.

Aku masih ingat. Saat itu, aku hadir di suatu pesta ulang tahun salah satu anggota tim basket sekolah, si _ace_ terkenal, Aomine Daiki, yang kudengar ia sudah bersekolah di akademi polisi saat ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa orang secuek dia bisa membuat pesta ulang tahun. Namun ketahuilah, aku datang tapi aku tak ingin, aku dipaksa temanku dan akhirnya aku pun hadir tanpa mengenal siapapun.

 _"Ne, ne, Akashi. Bagaimana kalau kita minum? Kau pasti lelah dengan kegiatan OSIS-mu itu, 'kan? AHAHA!"_

Suara berat Aomine-san masih terdengar.

 _"Tidak, aku menolak. Aku tak suka alkohol."_

 _"Hee? Katanya kau hebat di segala bidang? Tapi minum alkohol saja kau tidak bisa!?"_

Aku tahu kalau didengar dari nada suaranya, saat itu Aomine-san sedang mabuk. Dan juga, aku terkejut saat Akashi-kun menatapnya tajam, bersiap mengeluarkan gunting di saku, dan akhirnya menyeringai menerima tantangan itu.

Awal dari mimpi buruk dimulai dari situ.

 _"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu. Kemarikan bir itu padaku, Daiki."_

Aku masih ingat. Kala aku menatap para pria itu dari kejauhan. Akashi-kun tak suka minum alkohol, 'kan? Lalu mengapa ia harus memaksakan dirinya? Harga diri itu memang selalu penting untukmu ya, Akashi-kun? Sungguh, ketika aku melihatnya meneguk minuman berat tersebutmampu membuatku gelisah. Baru tiga tegukan, wajahnya sudah memerah. Ya, saat itu aku cemas. Aku takut Akashi-kun kenapa-kenapa. Ia terus meminum melebihi batasnya untuk bertahan.

Hingga darisana aku melangkah, menghentikan lengannya yang sudah ingin mengambil segelas bir lagi.

 _"Sudah cukup."_

Aku bodoh. Karena terlalu takut, akhirnya aku pergi dari tempatku berpijak. Aku menghampiri Akashi-kun dan mencegahnya untuk minum lagi.

Saat itu, aku masih ingat—raut wajahnya saat menatapku. Bila dilihat dari dekat, Akashi Seijuurou memang sangatlah tampan. Meski dalam keadaan sekarat, ia masih bisa bertahan dengan wajah kerennya seperti biasa. Ah, aku memang berlebihan. Tapi itu kenyataan dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas setelahnya. Melirik Aomine-san yang sudah terkapar, aku pun memaksa tubuh Akashi-kun untuk berdiri, mencoba untuk menghindari serangan alkohol mengerikan itu.

 _"Apa-apaan kau?"_

Garis wajahnya, tubuhnya yang besar, serta pandangan tak suka itu masih terus kuingat. Ia kesal, tentu saja—aku sudah mengganggunya. Hanya saja saat itu, aku hanya bisa melemparkan senyum. Senyum biasa yang kutujukan pada semua orang, tidak terkhusus untuk dirinya pula.

 _"Kau mabuk, Akashi-kun. Kau harus beristirahat."_

 _"Siapa kau?"_

Tertohok, tentu saja. Ia tidak mengenalku. Hei, memang apa yang kau harapkan? Berharap ia tersenyum dan menuruti permintaanmu, begitu? Dia ini Akashi Seijuurou, si absolut yang benci diperintah. Tapi untuk saat ini aku harus bersabar, karena kondisinya tak bisa dibilang baik, 'kan?

 _"Jangan minum lagi, nanti kau sakit, Akashi-kun."_

 _"Huh—ap—hei... berhenti!"_

Di tengah keramaian pesta, aku menariknya ke lantai dua. Untuk saat ini biarlah aku membantah perintahmu, Akashi-kun. Kau mabuk, kau sakit, jadi aku tak akan membiarkanmu terkapar di sofa rumah ini sampai pagi. Minimal kau harus istirahat di kasur dan tidur nyenyak hingga tubuhmu kembali pulih. Itulah tujuanku saat aku menemukan satu kamar kosong tak tertempati. Kutarik dirinya disana, membiarkan dia duduk di pinggir kasur, dan tersenyum tipis sebagai awal perpisahan malam itu.

 _"Untuk apa... kau bawa aku kesini?"_

Suaranya begitu berat, wajahnya memerah dan matanya sedikit terpejam. Ah, dia benar-benar dikuasai oleh alkohol. Kurasa, melihat Akashi Seijuurou yang menakutkan setiap hari kini berubah menjadi manusia biasa yang tak bisa apa-apa memberiku nilai tambahan tersendiri. Tak ada kesempatan kedua, jadi di sisa malam itu aku memilih untuk berdiri menghadapnya, menatap Akashi-kun yang sepertinya tidak sadar apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya.

Aku sempat heran. Berapa kadar persen bir alkohol yang diberikan Aomine-san padanya? Kenapa Akashi-kun sampai semabuk ini?

Bohong kalau aku tidak gugup. Bohong bila aku tidak senang bisa melihat Akashi-kun dari dekat. Meski ia memandangku dengan pandangan heran seolah manusia yang tidak punya kesadaran, aku tetap senang—aku bersyukur bisa bersamanya di detik-detik hari kelulusan kami. Saat itu, aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku. Dengan pelan aku melangkah tepat di hadapannya, menundukkan kepalaku sedikit, mendapati dirinya yang berhasil merespon dengan menaikkan wajahnya tepat kearahku.

Tanganku gemetar, tapi aku tetap melakukannya. Kuusap garis pipinya yang dingin akibat udara, kuturunkan jemariku ke seluruh wajahnya; dari pipi hingga ke kelopak mata—Akashi Seijuurou merupakan ciptaan yang luar biasa. Ia tampan dan sempurna, seolah-olah tak ada lagi ada hal yang cacat dalam fisik maupun kehidupannya. Ialah sang dewa—bukan lagi manusia.

Kukecup pipinya penuh cinta, berharap sentuhan ini akan terasa selamanya.

 _"Selamat malam, Akashi-kun."_

Sentuhan intim kami terlepas, tubuhnya terkulai lemas. Aku memberikan senyum terakhir di gelapnya malam dan beranjak dari kamar tersebut, membiarkan Akashi-kun beristirahat. Namun di detik itu, aku tak tahu bahwa Akashi-kun masih tersadar. Belum sempat aku menjauhinya, ia kembali menarikku dengan lengan besarnya dan memelukku tanpa kutahu apa tujuannya.

Firasatku mulai buruk saat itu.

 _"T-Tunggu... Akashi—kun?"_

 _"Temani aku, sebentar saja... disini."_

Jantungku berpacu, napasnya masih berbau alkohol tapi berhasil membuatku terhanyut. Aku terus terdiam disana dan membiarkan badanku dipeluknya di kasur ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, entah di detik keberapa, ia berhasil menarikku dalam ciumannya yang memabukkan.

Aku kaget, tentu saja.

 _"Hmph! A-Apa yang—Akashi-kun!"_

Ia berhasil mengunciku dalam tatapannya. Aku ingin tersedak dan menampar diriku saat itu juga. Kini Akashi Seijuurou sudah berada di atasku, menatapku dengan pandangan tak tertebak. Ia berhasil mengunci pergerakanku, ia seolah tahu kalau aku ingin kabur. Manikku membulat, napasku tertahan, bibirku tercekat.

Saat itu aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

 _"Dari sikapmu itu... aku tahu kau mencintaiku."_

Terkejut. Belum sempat aku membalas pernyataan konyol tersebut, ia sudah kembali menciumiku. Ciuman yang terasa panas dan membuatku luluh. Ia terus menggodaku dengan menggunakan bibirnya itu. Akashi-kun menangkap bibir bawahku, membelainya dengan lidah, dan saat itu aku tahu bahwa diriku hampir dibuatnya gila.

Penolakan kembali kuberikan. Aku mencoba untuk menyadarkannya lewat teriakan-teriakan yang mungkin saja terdengar dari luar. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana pun keadaannya, tetap saja dia adalah seorang Akashi yang selalu menang—ia tak mungkin kalah hanya karena seorang jeritan perempuan.

 _"A-Akashi... ah!"_

Kalian tahu kelanjutannya, 'kan? Ya. Dia berhasil membuatku lemas lewat ciumannya. Ia berhasil membuat tubuhku berhenti memberontak. Dengan segala cara, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur, di bawahnya, dan kembali menciumku di titik yang lain. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Ketika Akashi-kun memelukku lebih erat dan melepaskan pakaianku satu demi satu; aku tahu itulah neraka pertama dalam hidupku.

Kututup buku kenangan itu seiring dengan berakhirnya masa lalu. Aku melirik ke belakang, tersenyum sumringah mendapati Seiji masih tertidur lelap. Aku berjalan kearah jendela, menghitung salju yang jatuh dari langit di pertengahan bulan. Kenangan itu memang tak pantas untuk diingat, hanya saja, aku merindukannya—merindukan wajah Akashi-kun yang sudah kurekam dalam otak bertahun-tahun lamanya.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Akashi Seijuurou menatap jalanan dengan bertopang dagu. Ini hari pertamanya di Tokyo dan waktu cutinya dimulai saat itu. Seijuurou menyuruh supirnya untuk berkeliling kota; melihat-lihat ibukota Jepang, sepertinya ia hanya penasaran bagaimana keadaan daerah tersebut setelah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Berhenti."

Perintah mutlak dijalankan, mobil pun berhenti sesuai dengan perkataan sang penguasa. Akashi Seijuurou mendongak, mendapati tempat makan biasa yang ia ingat bagaimana keadaannya. Kedai Ramen Futsuoka, sebuah tempat sederhana yang dulu pernah ia singgahi bersama teman-teman basket dari berbagai perfektur. Ia mengundang Seirin dan Shuutoku beserta tim-nya sendiri, Teikou. Ia mengadakan itu untuk satu tujuan—sebagai pembentuk tali persahabatan.

Akashi Seijuurou keluar dari mobil mewah, melangkah dengan wibawa tenang serta aura yang mengerikan. Orang yang kebetulan lewat tentu berhenti berjalan, menganga ketika mendapati artis bisnis tengah ada di depan mata. Seijuurou adalah orang terkenal, salah satu manusia yang berpengaruh pada dunia, serta ketampanan dan darah ningrat sebagai seorang Akashi tentu merupakan sebuah nilai tambahan.

Seijuurou memasuki kedai, mendapati tempat itu tidak terlalu banyak berubah. Ada beberapa meja yang kosong, dan ia memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela ujung. Pria itu menunggu seorang pelayan datang, ia ingin makan cepat agar bisa bertemu Kuroko Tetsuya di kampusnya sesegera mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian, salah satu pelayan wanita datang. Ia tersenyum ramah dan bertanya dengan sopan. Seijuurou tidak membalas senyum tersebut namun tetap memesan makanan yang ia inginkan. Si pelayan izin untuk pergi agar bisa mengantar makanan Seijuurou secepatnya. Pria itu pun akhirnya mengadah, mendapati langit kota yang tak lagi gelap akibat salju yang berjatuhan.

Ia berpikir. Otaknya kembali mencerna mengapa ia bisa berada disini.

Sebenarnya, Seijuurou belum tentu mengerti apa yang ia cari selama ini. Pria itu mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Ia tahu bahwa nalurinya sebagai seorang penguasa tak pernah salah—maka dari itu ia kesini untuk memastikannya. Seijuurou pergi dari tempatnya, meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk sementara, demi mencari satu manusia yang berhasil menarik atensinya.

 _Teman_ —ah, bukan. Orang yang _dikenalnya_ sewaktu SMA.

 **PRANK!**

Suara gaduh terjadi, Seijuurou meliriknya dengan malas.

Di saat itu pula, manik belangnya perlahan melebar.

"A-Ah! Kau tidak apa-apa!?"

"...Eh? I-Iya..."

 **Deg.**

Suara lembut mengalun dan mengendang di telinga Seijuurou. Pria itu berdiri seperti orang kesetanan, bahkan kursi yang ia duduki sudah terjengkang ke belakang. Dan detik selanjutnya, matanya menangkap sebersit ketakutan disana. Manik keabu-abuan yang memandanginya disusul air mata yang merombak.

Gadis itu berdiri pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Seijuurou sadar, wanita yang memakai _apron_ putih itu mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa, namun ia bisa menangkap bibir itu juga bergetar, air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya yang bulat.

"A-A-Akashi—" Kalian bisa melihatnya, 'kan? Gadis itu perlahan mundur, mengabaikan tatapan cemas dari pelayan yang lain. Sontak pula, Seijuurou melangkah maju—ada dorongan khusus yang membuatnya seperti itu. "A-A-Aka-Akashi—kun...?"

Seijuurou bersumpah demi apapun, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa! Lalu mengapa gadis itu harus takut? Kenapa harus sampai gemetar hebat seperti itu? Mengapa harus menangis? Memang apa yang sudah dirinya perbuat? Seijuurou bukanlah pria brengsek yang suka menyakiti perempuan, 'kan?

Dan terlebih lagi... apa orang ini mengenalnya?

Dengan tatapan menusuk seolah menelanjangi, Seijuurou memperhatikan fisik perempuan itu. Ia berambut panjang, bermata hitam keabu-abuan, berbadan kecil dan kurus. Ia tak pernah mengenal gadis ini. Lalu mengapa dia bisa tahu siapa dia? Ah, bukan. Tentu saja semua orang di negeri ini mengenal siapa Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi pria itu sadar bahwa gadis ini 'melebihi' apa yang orang lain pahami.

Wanita itu perlahan mundur, mencoba untuk pergi dari pintu depan. Ia mengabaikan segala mata yang tertuju padanya. Aku pasti berantakan, pikirnya. Namun ia sadar, Akashi Seijuurou sedang berjalan kearahnya, mencegat lengan kecilnya, memakasanya untuk mendongak—sang wanita terkejut kala mendapati manik heteromatika yang berkilat tajam.

"Siapa? Kau mengenalku?"

Seijuurou dapat melihat manik keabuan yang sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata itu membulat lebar—seolah tak percaya apa yang barusan ia katakan. Di detik selanjutnya, Seijuurou sudah lupa diri kala gadis itu menarik langsung tangannya, dan—

 **PLAK!**

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

—menampar dirinya di hadapan semua orang.

Seijuurou terdiam, ia sontak melangkah mundur.

Si gadis terisak pelan, ia akhirnya sadar apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Namun akhirnya ia tetap berlari—meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou yang terdiam dengan tatapan heran tak terampuni.

Ada rasa sebersit untuk mengejarnya, meminta penjelasan, menghukum manusia laknat itu tanpa peduli alasannya.

 _Apa itu tadi?_

Suara tutupan pintu terdengar keras, Seijuurou masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Pipi kanan memerah, maniknya melebar, degup jantung terdengar keras luar biasa. Pria itu seolah baru saja dihantam oleh sesuatu yang menyakitkan, membuat kepalanya _blank_ di saat yang sama.

Rasa sakit tersalurkan—ia dapat merasakan kekecewaan yang tengah dialami oleh perempuan tadi.

Ia menangis, terkejut, dan takut. Ia takut padanya, Akashi Seijuurou. Pria itu tidak marah, dirinya hanya heran—dan akhirnya berbagai pertanyaan langsung berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Bermenit-menit ia terdiam. Di kala salju tengah turun, akhirnya Seijuurou menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

 _ **continue**_

.

.

 **a baka little notes:**

 **plotnya pendek, jadi jangan protes kalo mereka ketemunya kecepetan wkwk. terimakasih buat teman-teman yang sudah menerima ff ini, ya! doakan saja aku gak pehape dan tetep ada mood buat lanjutin ini haha. :')**

 **sekedar informasi: ada yg tau World Series(?)? itu ff Akashi/OC sekaligus ff perdanaku di fandom kurobasu. nah, ff itu gak hiatus kok. cuma sengaja diperpanjang jadwal apdetnya. bakal apdet pertengahan bulan Desember nanti, biar sekaligus genap dua tahun gitoeh ihiy /hah**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **Kazuyaaa, Mrs. RA, Little Snowdrop, Juvia Hanaka, Yoshimura Arai, Ury Chan, Classiera Niza, akashiro46, Aaron, minona, Mischishige Michiyo, Ryu saenagi, AomineHikaru**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Memoria

**Normal POV**

Ketika langit sudah mulai gelap akibat awan mendung yang menghiasi kota, salju-salju mulai turun dalam jumlah yang terbilang banyak. Suasana di Tokyo memang benar-benar tidak bisa dibilang baik untuk berjalan-jalan, mengingat sudah ada palang peringatan bahwa akan ada badai salju tepat pada tengah malam. Karena itulah, Kuroko Tetsuya tiba lebih awal dari jadwal perkuliahannya. Saat ini ia sedang membaca sebuah novel romansa ditemani oleh secangkir susu _vanilla_ yang cukup panas.

Ia menyeruput susunya pelan, namun mata sebiru langit musim panas masih terpaku pada deretan kalimat yang tertampil di sebuah kertas cetakan. Ia begitu serius dan tampak memikirkan, imajinasi mulai berjalan selagi otaknya memroses apa yang ditulis oleh novelis ternama. Meski ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan cinta-cintaan, bukan berarti Kuroko akan terus sendirian sampai masa tua menerjang. Suatu saat, ia yakin, akan ada seorang wanita semanis _vanilla_ yang akan menjadi jodohnya nanti—seperti gadis yang diceritakan dari novel ini.

Novel bertebal 300 halaman itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang ditinggalkan oleh laki-laki yang ia cintai. Pasaran memang, namun semakin kau mengikuti alur ceritanya, kau akan tahu seberapa besar perjuangan sang tokoh wanita untuk terus mengejar pria brengsek yang nyata-nyatanya merupakan atensinya sekarang. Perempuan itu sadar, seberapa besar ia berusaha untuk melupakan, ia yakin bahwa sosok pemuda itu akan terus menghantuinya sepanjang ia hidup di dunia. Apalagi ketika si _heroine_ menyadari ia memiliki satu hal yang harus ditunjukkan—gadis itu tengah melahirkan seorang anak, dan faktanya ayah dari anak tersebut adalah pria yang disebut sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita.

Kuroko menghela napas. Ia menutup buku tersebut dalam satu tepukan.

Ia menyadarkan kepalanya yang terasa penat. Otak masih memikirkan segala sesuatu yang dialami oleh si perempuan. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana keadaannya di bab selanjutnya? Apa ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya? Apa ia sanggup menjaga seorang anak dengan usianya yang terbilang muda? Dan juga... apa yang Kuroko lakukan 'bila' saja ia menjadi laki-laki brengsek tersebut? Apa ia akan bertanggung jawab, atau lari dari kenyataan dan merasa malu atas apa yang ia perbuat?

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya.

Beberapa detik ia menutup mata, suara bel terdengar dari luar. Dalam hati ia merutuk, namun ia segera beranjak dari duduk. Segera ia membukakan pintu, dan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan Akashi Seijuurou dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Jas Seijuurou terlihat kusut, beberapa helai rambut terkena butiran-butiran salju. Kepala menunduk, dan bibirnya melengkung tak menandakan adanya kabar tidak buruk.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Meski terkejut, ia masih memasang wajah andalan. "Kalau sudah dekat, kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Bukannya kita sudah sepakat seperti itu?"

Memang seharusnya Kuroko sudah menemukan Seijuurou berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka berencana untuk bertemu pada hari itu. Namun nyatanya, sejak dari kampus ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya berdering dan menerakan nama kaptennya sejak masa SMA dahulu. Ia kira Seijuurou membatalkan pertemuan mereka, karena itulah Kuroko tidak mau bertanya banyak. Tapi fakta mengatakan kalau jiwa dan raga Seijuurou sudah ada disana, di depan pintu apartemen sederhana milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko mengerutkan alisnya sedikit. "Akashi—" Ia tidak siap ketika Seijuurou langsung menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya pada Kuroko. Sang Bayangan terkejut. "—ada apa?"

"Tidak," Seijuurou menjawab dengan suara yang cukup dalam, nadanya terdengar serak. "Aku lelah, itu saja."

"Oh begitukah?" Kuroko menyahut datar, sama sekali tidak mempercayainya. Ia menuntun badan Seijuurou untuk masuk. "Di luar dingin. Kau bisa istirahat di dalam, Akashi-kun."

Setelah sampai di sofa ruang tamu, bukannya menemani Seijuurou untuk bertamu, Kuroko memilih untuk pergi ke dapur. Ia memanaskan teko dan membuat segelas cokelat susu. Tak sampai lima menit berlalu, ia sudah berada di hadapan Seijuurou. Dengan _vanilla_ serta cokelat yang tertera di meja, Kuroko menatap Seijuurou yang terdiam dengan wajah pucat.

"Pertama-tama, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kuroko bertanya, tapi Seijuurou masih terdiam seperti orang yang baru sadar dari koma. "Akashi-kun, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Ujung-ujungnya, si biru langit hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia putuskan untuk mengambil handuk dan melangkah lagi menuju Seijuurou. Dengan cekatan ia lepaskan mantel pemuda itu, meletakkannya ke keranjang kotor dan langsung membersihkan helai merah yang dikabarkan tengah terkena hamparan salju.

Bila dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang membersihkan rambut anaknya selepas mandi. Ya, Kuroko merawat Seijuurou dalam segi seperti itu. Tapi kita tahu, ini hanyalah rasa simpati Kuroko untuk mendapatkan kewarasan Seijuurou kembali. Pemuda merah itu masih saja bergeming dan tidak membuat kejadian yang berarti—hanya duduk dengan ekspresi yang terlihat lelah dan butuh pelepasan.

Kuroko tidak bisa memberikan pelepasan kalau saja ia tidak tahu dimana letak masalahnya berada.

Ia sudah bersiap untuk meletakkan handuk tersebut ke keranjang kalau saja Seijuurou tidak menggenggam tangannya, mendorong Sang Bayangan agar duduk di sebelahnya. Kuroko menurut, ia duduk dengan ekspresi yang datar. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai kapten merahnya ini berbicara seperti biasa.

"Akashi-kun," Suara Kuroko mengalun lembut. "Aku tahu sebelum kau kesini, pasti ada sesuatu terjadi, 'kan?"

Seijuurou menutup kedua mata. Ia sadar kalau dirinya tidak sesemangat seperti biasa. Kepalanya agak sedikit pusing akibat suhu dingin dan salju-salju yang tadi menumpuk di seluruh lokasi tubuhnya. "Kau tahu aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk, "Karena itu, kau bisa cerita padaku."

Kepala Seijuurou memang menghadap ke Kuroko, namun manik merah-kuningnya sama sekali tidak. "Aku... menemukannya."

"Eh?"

Tangan besar pria itu gemetar, poni panjang langsung menutupi kedua mata, gigi bergemeletuk kencang, seringai kecewa langsung hinggap di wajah.

Kuroko tak sadar kalau ekspresinya kini sudah jauh dari kata datar.

Saat menemukan satu air mata yang hinggap di kelopak kuning milik Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak mengerti dimana letak dari permasalahan terjadi.

Ia tidak membiarkan Seijuurou melanjutkan pembicaraan. Kuroko mengusap punggung kaptennya itu dan memeluknya dalam satu kehangatan.

Ada kalanya Seijuurou membutuhkan teman, dan kini Kuroko-lah yang berada di hadapan.

"Jangan berbicara lagi. Menangislah, Akashi-kun."

Tanpa diberitahu pun, ia sadar mengapa Seijuurou bisa hancur sampai seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **[Akashi S. & Reader/OC]**

OOC, future life, typos.

.

.

 _ada saatnya keajaiban itu tiba—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** THREE

(Memoria)

.

.

 _—sampai kenangan langsung hinggap di dalam kepala._

.

.

 **SMA Teikou, Tokyo.**

Seperti biasa, Akashi Seijuurou memang selalu sempurna.

Di tahun ajaran baru, ia berhasil menjadi yang pertama. Nilainya semua bagus dan menjadi yang terdepan. Karena itulah, sekolah memilihnya sebagai perwakilan dari keseluruhan untuk menyampaikan pidato di tahun awal. Ia memang selalu hebat dan tak pernah salah. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, semua orang di seluruh negeri tentu mengenal siapa dia, mengingat nama Akashi disandang di dalam namanya.

Pengaruh anak itu tentu sangat dikenal oleh semua orang. Baik dari sudut pandang guru maupun siswa. Sebagai ketua dewan dan kapten basket sekolah, serta rambut merahnya yang unik itu menjadi atensi yang dikenang. Tidak ada yang cacat dan kekurangan, seolah-olah kelebihan duniawi memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Ia tampan, tegas, jenius, hebat di segala bidang—tipe sempurna untuk sebagian wanita.

Meski begitu, Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah melirik satu pun gadis yang ada. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan romansa. Karena ia sadar, ia akan memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang dipilihkan oleh ayahnya. Seijuurou merasa ia tidak perlu menolak, karena ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Akashi—oleh sebab itu ia membutuhkan sosok yang terkenal, sempurna, dan kaya. Bukan memilih gadis-gadis secara sembarangan tanpa mengetahui asal-usulnya.

Namun, sejak di tingkat tiga, Seijuurou tidak tahu mengapa mata _emperor_ -nya terus tertuju padanya.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu di lorong sekolah. Saat pengumuman peringkat, mereka berdesak-desakan untuk melihat siapa sang juara pertama. Mungkin seperempat siswa tak perlu lagi mengharapkannya, mengingat mereka sadar siapa yang akan menduduki bangku teratas. Tentu saja, Akashi Seijuurou. Hanya mereka yang bodoh saja yang masih mengharapkan orang lain menjadi yang terdepan: bisa dibilang, tidak punya otak.

"Huwaa, _sugoi_ -ssu _yo_ , Akashicchi!" Kise Ryouta, yang kebetulan begitu semangat pada hari itu, menatap papan dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka nilai Seijuurou 'memang sangat' sempurna. "Semuanya A-ssu! Benar-benar hebat!"

Seijuurou yang kebetulan bersama Kise pun hanya bisa mendengus meremehkan. "Tentu saja, Ryouta. Aku selalu menang."

Dan kebetulan, ketika ia menyebutkan perkataan itu, matanya tanpa sadar mendapati atensi lain di sepanjang lorong.

Seijuurou menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Bukannya takut karena ketahuan sedang melirik-lirik Seijuurou, ia hanya terdiam dengan wajah tak tertebak. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Seijuurou dengan pandangan dingin, dan gadis itu hanya menggunakan tatapan biasa—tidak ada ancaman ataupun rasa benci yang tertera. Pandangan penasaran dan kagum, Seijuuoru bisa menebaknya seperti itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum, Seijuurou mengerjap bingung.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia pergi bersama teman-temannya, menjauhi papan dan berbelok ke lorong lain. Seijuurou terdiam, ia sama sekali mengabaikan teriakan Kise di sampingnya.

Akhirnya pun, mereka menjauhi papan menuju arah yang berbeda dari perempuan yang tadi ditatap dan dipikirkannya. Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou menyesali perbuatannya itu.

Rasa penasaran membuatnya tergelitik. Ketika ia mengingat senyuman gadis itu, bibirnya tak lama juga ikut tersenyum.

.

.

"Memangnya umurmu sudah berapa— _nodayo_? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sampai kau mau membuat acara ulang tahun, Ahomine?" Midorima Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya sembari menenteng boneka kerosuke sebagai alat keberuntungan untuk _cancer_ hari ini. "Itu ide gila." tambahnya.

"Dari sudut mana kau bisa bilang kalau itu ide gila, Midorima?" Aomine sama sekali tidak setuju dengan komentar _shooter guard_ itu. "Karena ini ulang tahun terakhirku di SMA, dan sebentar lagi aku akan pergi ke luar kota untuk studi kepolisian." Pria _dim_ itu menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Bukankah kita butuh kenangan indah di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini?"

"Aku setuju dengan Aomine-kun," Setelah menutup kotak bekalnya, Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum kalem. "Beberapa dari kita akan pergi keluar kota, bukan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan."

"Dan ulang tahun Dai-chan adalah hari yang tepat!" Momoi Satsuki terlihat bersemangat, ia bertepuk tangan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Yeay, pesta~! Kalau Kurokocchi setuju, aku juga setuju-ssu!" Kise Ryouta pun terlihat berbinar, ia langsung memeluk Kuroko dengan penuh cinta. Ia mengabaikan fakta kalau si biru langit sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kise-kun. Kau berat."

Midorima yang melihat ketidakwarasan teman-teman basketnya pun hanya bisa menghela napas kesal. Ia melirik Akashi Seijuurou yang masih duduk dan menyuap makan siangnya dengan tenang. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi?"

Orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin dari kubu Generasi Keajaiban pun menyahut pelan. Ia membersihkan bibirnya dengan sangat elegan. "Tidak masalah," Ucapnya. "Ini akan menjadi rencana yang hebat 'kan, Shintarou?"

Melihat kilat jahil yang disampirkan oleh kaptennya itu, mau tidak mau Midorima pun ikut setuju dengan acara kekanakkan yang direncanakan oleh _ace_ mereka. "Baiklah, terserahmu sajalah— _nodayo_."

"Buat makanan yang banyak ya, Mine-chin~" Murasakibara Atsushi, yang dari tadi diam dengan mulut yang mengunyah pun akhirnya bersuara. Ia mengambil lima keripik kentang sekaligus dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Kalau ada yang manis-manis—aku pasti datang deh~"

Aomine tertawa. Ia mengedipkan mata dan mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja, Murasakibara!"

Deretan meja panjang yang diisi dengan kepala warna-warni terlihat ribut dan bahagia. Semuanya tertawa dengan rencana terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah. Orang-orang yang disebut sebagai 'keajaiban' yang datang setiap sepuluh tahun sekali itu memang akan pergi dengan jalannya masing-masing setelah lulus nanti. Bahkan di akhir semester, mereka diwajibkan untuk meninggalkan hobi kesayangan yang bisa menyatukan mereka hingga saat ini—olahraga basket, tentu saja.

Dibalik euforia mereka, Akashi Seijuurou yang hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyuman pun tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau manik _emperor_ -nya akhir-akhir ini begitu tajam. Karena saat ia mengalihkan tatapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, objek pertama dan menarik perhatiannya pun langsung ada di depan mata.

Dari meja mereka, sudutnya bisa menggapai seorang perempuan yang diam-diam memperhatikan. Siluet siswi dengan balutan seragam Teikou, terlihat biasa saja namun sangat luar biasa di mata Seijuurou. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, dan dibalas dengan senyum tipis sang gadis yang membuat pria itu termangu.

Ia terkejut.

Tak lama, gadis itu langsung menghilang dibalik keramian orang. Ingin mengejar, namun ia tidak merasa enakkan. Pikiran jeniusnya terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang: mengajak siswi tersebut ke pesta ulang tahun sang _power forward_. Namun tak lama, ia mendengus dan menggeleng dalam hati. Jelas, itu ide buruk—mengingat Akashi Seijuurou tidak terlalu mengenal siapa perempuan itu.

Tak terlalu memikirkan, ia beranjak berdiri dan melangkah bersama 'keajaiban' lain untuk pergi ke kelas, bersiap menanti pelajaran yang akan disodorkan oleh guru mereka.

.

.

"GYAHAHAHAHAH!"

Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas.

Dari awal, ia kira semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena dari acara pembukaan hingga pemotongan kue, tidak ada yang membuatnya begitu terganggu. Ia rasa pesta ulang tahun Aomine akan berjalan mulus. Tapi, kenyataan sama sekali jauh dari ekspetasinya—mending ia tidak usah ikut saja.

Seijuurou kira Aomine hanya mengundang mereka-mereka saja. Namun, sama sekali tidak. Ia mengundang tim basket lain dari berbagai perfektur. Dari Shuutoku, Seirin, bahkan Rakuzan sekalipun. Ini adalah awal mimpi buruk. Suasana terlihat gaduh dan menjengkelkan. Bahkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia pikir merupakan teman terwaras sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Dan bodohnya, Seijuurou malah terduduk bersama para pria jahanam—mereka tertawa sambil memegang bir dengan rasa senang. Aomine bersama Hayama Kotarou dan Mibuchi Reo sedang mabuk-mabukan bersama tampang bodoh mereka.

Seijuurou memutar bola mata.

" _Ne ne_ , Akashi," Seijuurou mencoba bersabar, mengingat sang tuan rumah adalah seorang penguasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum? Kau pasti lelah dengan kegiatan OSIS-mu itu, 'kan? AHAHAHA!"

Aomine Daiki sudah tidak waras. Ia sudah dikuasai oleh alkohol. Seijuurou mengernyitkan dahi, bau Aomine benar-benar membuatnya ingin mati. Segera ia melepas rangkulan pemuda _dim_ itu dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya. "Tidak, aku menolak. Aku tak suka alkohol."

Aomine memang sedang mabuk—dan orang mabuk tak akan pernah mengenal rasa takut. Dengan pipi merah serta menahan seringai, Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya ke kapten kesayangannya itu. "Hee? Katanya kau hebat di segala bidang?" Kemudian pria itu menjauhkan wajahnya lagi dan tertawa keras. "Tapi minum alkohol saja kau tidak bisa!?" Lalu ia pun tertawa lagi, tidak menyadari aura-aura geram serta gunting menyembul dibalik celana hitam yang dipakai seorang Akashi.

"Baiklah, kuterima tantanganmu." Seijuurou memang sudah termakan ucapan idiot dari si mabuk Ahomine, tapi apa boleh buat. "Kemarikan bir itu padaku, Daiki."

Akashi Seijuurou, 17 tahun. Ia memang sudah cukup umur untuk mencoba sebuah alkohol. Toh, satu atau dua teguk tidak masalah. Ia juga penasaran apakah tubuhnya bisa bertahan kalau ia mencoba minuman keras ini. Segera ia mengambil gelas bersih dan menuangkan cairan kental itu ke dalamnya, meminum alkohol jenis _vodka_ dengan satu tegukan.

Satu, dua, tiga, empat—ia tak yakin sudah meminum satu atau dua tegukan.

Kepala mulai terasa pusing, penglihatan buram dan wajahnya mengernyit samar. Namun, rasa panas yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh meminta sesuatu yang lebih—pria itu tidak mengerti, namun tangannya otomatis mengambil sebotol _vodka_ penuh dan menuangkan cairan itu kembali. Bibir sudah mulai terbuka untuk memuaskan hasrat tersembunyi, namun lengan kecil langsung mencegat dan rasa kesal langsung tertera di dalam diri.

"Jangan minum lagi," Suaranya begitu lembut dan sejuk, di telinga Seijuurou bagaikan lonceng surga yang berbunyi. "Nanti kau sakit, Akashi-kun."

Tubuh terangkat, badan terhuyung, dan Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak suka itu. "Huh—ap—hei..." Ia merasa badannya tengah terombang-ambing tidak jelas. "Berhenti!"

Seijuurou tidak merasakan guncangan itu berhenti, melainkan dirinya dibawa ke tempat yang lebih spesifik. Ia sudah menyerah dengan pusing serta rasa mual yang menghantui tubuhnya. Namun, ketika ia jatuh ke sesuatu yang empuk, rasa nyaman langsung menguasai fisiknya yang tidak teratur.

"Untuk apa... kau bawa aku kesini?"

Samar-samar, di dalam keremangan tempat yang tak diketahui olehnya, Seijuurou dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dari bentuk tubuh yang tak terlalu jelas, ia dapat merasakan seorang gadis tengah hadir di hadapannya. Hanya saja, saat menyadari kalau ada sosok lain yang berada di sekitarnya saat ini, gejolak ganjil mulai muncul kembali—seolah-olah tubuhnya tersiram air panas: begitu menyesakkan dan tak mengenakkan.

Seijuurou membutuhkan _vodka_ itu, sekarang juga.

Rasa hangat yang perlahan-lahan mulai dirasakan di segala bentuk wajah, membuat Seijuurou yang berada di ambang kesadaran pun langsung terkejut. Sesuatu dalam dirinya langsung mengamuk, pelipis menjadi hiasan keringat pun tak membuatnya diam membisu. Gemetar. Ia takut. Ia dapat merasakan sebuah kejanggalan, tiba-tiba bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah terasa sesak.

Ini mengerikan.

Dan hawa panas itu tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Seijuurou dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya, begitu basah dan membuatnya bergairah. Hanya sepersekian detik, namun efeknya amat membuat ia serasa terbang ke dunia surgawi. Pria itu sadar kalau sosok itu langsung menjauhinya, berniat pergi dari tempat tersebut dan meninggalkannya.

Seijuurou tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Segera ia peluk tubuh kecil tersebut dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat. Ia jatuhkan manusia itu ke kasur dan mengurungnya dalam satu kekangan kuat. Ia dapat merasakan pergolakan, pemberontakan, dan teriakan yang membuatnya harus tersadar. Namun, Seijuurou sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu dan alkohol sialan pemberian anak buahnya, membuat indera pemuda itu sudah dikunci dan tak bisa diselamatkan.

Teriakan-teriakan yang menyuruhnya untuk membuatnya harus berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak pantas. Oh, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tata krama. Namun pemberontakan perempuan ini membuatnya tak tahan. Segera Seijuurou mengunci kedua lengan kecil itu dengan satu genggaman erat, memandangi manik hitam abu-abunya yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Dari sikapmu itu..." Suara Seijuurou begitu berat, hangat, namun mengancam. Otomatis gadis yang akan ia kuasai ini terdiam dengan ekspresi menyedihkan. "...aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Bagaikan sihir, tubuh kecil itu berhenti memberontak. Sang perempuan terlihat syok, matanya membulat, ia sama sekali tidak percaya. Seijuurou pun bersyukur akan hal itu. Segera ia bergerak—menciumi pangkal telinga, menyusuri leher jenjang tanpa noda, hingga menangkup bibir basah yang sudah terbuka akibat isakannya yang menggema di ruangan itu.

Pakaian mereka terlepas dengan beringas, robekan kecil dapat terlihat di sisi kain-kain mereka.

Desahan yang berirama, goncangan kasur yang diterangi oleh cahaya remang-remang. Sepanjang malam, ranjang itu bergerak, mengabaikan isak tangis yang terselingi dibalik erang kenikmatan. Seijuurou bergerak, wanita itu mengikutinya. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga puncak pun mereka raih bersama-sama.

Seijuurou terjatuh, ia tertidur. Mengabaikan fakta yang sudah ia perbuat.

Ia sudah membuat masalah yang sangat besar.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, akhirnya Seijuurou membuka mata. Melihat sinar mentari yang menyelusup dibalik jendela membuatnya mengernyit heran. Segera ia bangkit dan beranjak dari tidurnya. Menghela napas dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

Ia baru saja mengalami mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari ia berada di sebuah kamar asing. Tak terlalu peduli, pria itu pun memeriksa diri sendiri. Masih mengenakan pakaiannya secara lengkap, meski terlihat acak-acakan dan amat sangat berantakan. Ia tak terlalu peduli, berpikir bahwa itu mungkin akibat dari aktivitas tidurnya semalam.

Segera pria itu berdiri dan membersihkan diri, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, turun ke bawah, dan menyapa teman-temannya yang ternyata masih menikmati pesta.

Secerdas apapun pikirannya, tetap saja seorang Akashi benar-benar lupa.

Seijuurou bahkan mengabaikan adanya bercak merah yang terlihat di kasur pinjaman.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Melangkah pergi menjauhi kedai, berjalan pulang untuk menemukan suatu objek yang mungkin dapat menenangkan pikiranku. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang keras. Menangis pun tidak akan berguna. Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanya Seiji-kun. Melihat bayiku itu mungkin dapat menenangkan mentalku.

Salju kembali turun, dan hal itu membuatku benar-benar pilu. Aku tidak mengenakan satu pakaian hangat apapun, jadi aku melangkah, mengabaikan tatapan kasihan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang. Sampai di apartemen tetangga, tersenyum menyapa bibi yang terkejut melihatku, aku tak peduli apa yang dipikirannya saat itu. Karena aku hanya ingin meminta Seiji yang ada bersamanya.

Setelah mengambil anakku darinya, aku langsung pergi ke apartemenku sendiri dan mengunci pintunya.

Menyandarkan diri pada pintu masuk rumah, aku tersenyum kala mendapati Seiji yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Ia begitu manis kalau sedang masa-masa damai seperti ini. Pipi tembam, tubuh gembulnya, dan ekspresi hangatnya. Ia begitu berbeda, tidak seperti ayahnya. Segera aku mengecup pipinya tanda kalau ibunya sedang ada di sampingnya, memeluk tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan kecil yang hangat.

Sungguh. Dibalik kegelapan, aku masih memiliki titik terang yang dapat menuntunku ke jalan yang benar.

Dialah Seiji, anakku.

"Maaf... maafkan Mama, sayang..." Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun. Aku tak peduli lagi dengan Akashi-kun. Aku tak peduli lagi kalau aku akan dipecat karena tindakanku di kedai beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah disini, terdiam bersama satu-satunya darah dagingku—hasil sepihak yang dibuat pria itu padaku. "Mama... belum bisa menghadapi Papa..."

Aku takut dia akan menolakmu. Kalau saja dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada kita... apa yang akan dia lakukan, Seiji-kun? Apa Akashi-kun akan membawamu dariku? A-Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mau tahu untuk sekarang. Jadi biarkanlah aku disini, menghadapi kenyataan yang sudah kubuat sendiri.

"M-Maaf..."

Benar. Untuk saat ini, yang hanya bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah maaf.

Bibirku bergetar, tangis langsung menyelesak keluar. Memeluk anakku hanya satu-satunya jalan.

Untukmu, untuk Akashi-kun, untuk semuanya... aku benar-benar minta maaf.

.

.

 ** _continue_**

.

.

 **a baka little long notes:**

 **hai, apa kabar? baik, kah? maaf ya, baru muncul sekarang. saya benar-benar minta maaf.**

 **bulan Desember memang bulan cobaan. bahkan saya gak sempet buat cerita untuk ultah Akashi Seijuurou kemaren. saya minta maaf ya, teman-teman. World Series aja saya belum selesai... ha-ha-ha(?)**

 **sebagian dari chapter ini flashback full ya. tapi diambil dari sudutnya Akashi (potongan-potongannya bisa dibaca di chap sebelumnya). semoga memuaskan dan teman-teman dapat mengerti. kalau ada kesalahan saya minta maaf ya teman-teman. saya sungguh minta maaf. maaf kalo selama ini saya ada salah sama kalian dan pehape mulu. maaf ya, teman-teman. maafkan saya, maaf-/SUDAH WOY/**

 **selamat tahun baru 2016. semoga tahun baru ini menjadi tahun yang lebih baik untuk kita semua!**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **Yoshimura Arai, Michishige Michiyo, chappy, Aoi Yukari, ABNORMALholic, Ury Chan, Kazuyaaa, Classiera Niza, Aomine Hikaru, Shoukaku, akashiro46, Michishige Westwick, Hatsune Cherry, On-chan, yeongwonhii, macaroon waffle, Alexis C. Black, nurifadhillah03, Hikaru Kisekine, ryinitaputri.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Tercera

**Normal POV**

Terkadang, hidup itu tidak bisa ditebak.

Pada awalnya, Akashi Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa acaranya bisa berantakan seperti ini. Ia hanya berniat untuk berkunjung, mengenang memori lama saat dirinya menginjak masa kejayaan sebagai pemain basket nasional sembari menikmati secangkir kopi hingga salju berhenti datang. Ia tidak berpikir kalau segalanya bisa berputar dan tak berjalan sesuai dengan prediksinya. Semua tak masuk di akal dan hal tersebut membuatnya muak.

" _Siapa? Kau mengenalku?"_

Dan di detik itu, Seijuurou mengerti.

Dialah sang gadis yang membuatnya terus berpikir.

Ekspresinya tetap sama. Ia ketakutan. Perempuan itu seolah seperti melihat sosok iblis yang amat mengerikan. Langkah mungilnya terdengar mundur, ia berniat menjauhi Seijuurou. Tapi, pemuda yang dimaksud tak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja—dirinya butuh penjelasan. Segera Seijuurou merentangkan tangan untuk menariknya, bermaksud untuk mempersempit celah agar bisa melihat wajah sang gadis lebih dekat.

" _JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"_

Di detik selanjutnya, Yang Terhormat baru saja dipermalukan.

Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidup, ia ditampar. Akashi Seijuurou yang terhormat itu disentuh pipinya secara kasar. Ia dipermalukan di depan orang banyak. Cara yang digunakan pun sangat tidak pantas. Terlebih lagi, yang mempermalukannya adalah seorang wanita—salah satu keturunan hawa yang tak punya tata krama.

Seijuurou naik darah. Ia emosi. _Emperor eye_ bersinar dan ia siap untuk membalas tamparan itu kapan saja.

Tapi isak tangis yang begitu lembut mampu membuyarkan segalanya.

Kepingan memori perlahan muncul. Segala afeksi yang berupa opini itu mulai terbangun kembali setelah sekian lama tertidur. Hanya karena gemetar serta lirihan dari seorang wanita, Seijuurou diam membisu. Isak tangis yang begitu tak asing—ia pernah dengar sebelumnya. Sebelum mereka bertemu detik ini, pemuda itu yakin ia pernah mendengarnya sesekali.

 _Ketika itu, Seijuurou melucuti segalanya. Ia mengecup dari cuping telinga hingga ujung pangkal leher jenjang sang perempuan. Setengah telanjang bulat, hanya tersisa celana panjang milik Seijuurou yang hampir terlepas._

Dalam diam, dilatarbelakangi oleh isak tangis yang disertai oleh rasa kebencian, ia terus membangun sebuah kepingan lama.

" _A-Ah! Uh! H-Hentikan!"_

Kira-kira, begitulah gemanya.

Menyakitkan—seperti sedang tersiksa.

Karena terkejut dengan pemikirannya, Seijuurou membiarkan gadis itu pergi dari jangkauannya. Ia membiarkan mangsa lepas dari sarangnya. Tapi, pemuda itu tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya terus menggali apa yang menjadi prioritas otaknya saat ini.

 _K_ _enapa saat melihat perempuan tadi, Seijuurou menjadi sosok yang lupa diri?_

Hingga tiga menit kemudian, ia berhasil mengendalikan sosoknya sendiri. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada pelayan serta pelanggan lain, Seijuurou pergi berjalan kaki. Tak peduli pada salju, tak peduli pada cuaca serta suhu, yang diinginkan saat itu hanyalah sebuah penyalur. Kepalanya mendadak pening, ia benci bila dirinya tak bisa diandalkan saat ini. Seijuurou juga mencoba untuk menghilangkan sosok gadis yang terus terngiang—sungguh, padahal ia yakin kalau wanita tadi bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sore menjelang, namun awan mendung masih tak sigap untuk pergi dari singgasana. Seijuurou berdiri di sebuah apartemen kecil dekat pusat kota, mencoba untuk menekan bel agar seseorang di dalam sana rela membukakan pintunya.

Hanya saja, begitu berat. Seijuurou merasa bebannya kembali datang. Menghela napas, mengakibatkan uap karbon keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Menekan bel. Tak lama, seseorang menyambutnya.

Seseorang yang kali ini cukup ia butuhkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri di hadapannya. Ekspresi terkejut yang tersirat muncul dari tampang datarnya. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar, menanyakan mengapa Seijuurou datang ke tempatnya tanpa kabar terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian, Seijuurou menangis.

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **[Akashi S. & Reader/OC]**

OOC, future-life, teikou-era, typos, etc.

.

.

 _ketika semua mulai terungkap_ _—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** FOUR

(Tercera)

.

.

— _pihak ketiga mulai menghancurkan satu hubungan._

.

.

Rintikan salju kembali turun. Orang-orang menggunakan payung agar dapat melindungi kepala mereka agar tak terkena langsung dengan salju. Dari kaca jendela, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Penduduk memaksa untuk tetap melakukan aktivitas, padahal suhu sedang menurun drastis dan salju turun lebih banyak dari biasanya. Tapi karena tuntutan atau apa, mereka tetap memaksakan diri dan meninggalkan rumah.

Untuk hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di rumah. Aku sudah meminta maaf dan izin untuk beberapa hari pada pemilik kedai—setidaknya, aku ingin beristirahat. Menjaga Seiji sekarang mungkin merupakan prioritas. Kulihat dirinya sedang merangkak pelan disertai dengan beberapa mainan dan guling. Anak itu tampak asyik memainkan imajinasinya.

Tangan kecil itu merambat mengambil boneka monster, kemudian dibentur-benturkan bersama dengan pesawat jet di tangan lainnya.

"Pu ... pupu!"

Aku terkekeh kecil.

Melihatnya tumbuh besar, merawatnya sendirian di tempat kecil ini, membuatku sama sekali tidak menyesal. Ia bisa tumbuh dan berkembang karena aku, maka aku tidak butuh seseorang di luar sana yang takkan mengerti akan sebuah dosa.

Awalnya, aku tidak mengerti mengapa Akashi Seijuurou bisa ada di Tokyo. Terlebih lagi, di kedaiku sendiri! Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dia bisa di sana?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti.

" _Siapa? Kau mengenalku?"_

Benar, pertanyaan itu.

Pertanyaan yang membuat seolah diriku adalah sosok yang tak perlu mengingatnya.

Pertanyaan yang menganggap diriku adalah sampah.

Pertanyaan yang sanggup membuatku kecewa padanya.

Pertanyaan yang membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

 _Dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa._

Pendapatku benar, 'kan? Dia tidak akan mengenalku bahkan sampai kiamat sekali pun.

 _Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi di sini._

"Seiji-kun, Mama temani main ya."

Segera kugenggam jet pesawat yang tergeletak, kemudian kukeluarkan semua imajinasiku untuk bisa menemani anakku bermain.

Seiji tertawa. Begitu polosnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti rasa sakit apa yang ditorehkan pada kedua orang tuanya semenjak kedatangannya di dunia ini.

Tapi tak apa, sungguh. Ingatlah, dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

Dan sebagai seorang ibu, aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna lagi.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Seijuurou menatap segelas teh hangat yang tertera di atas meja. Dia tampak melamun dan lemas. Yang menjadi latar belakang suara hanyalah gesekan lembar buku yang kadang terdengar. Selama beberapa menit terakhir, dua mantan rekan itu sama sekali belum berbicara.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya terduduk di depannya, membaca beberapa lembar novel yang barusan ia baca sebelum Seijuurou datang menghampiri kediamannya. Ia mencoba untuk fokus, tapi manik biru kepunyaan sama sekali tidak mau menuruti keinginan dan terus mengintip bagaimana keadaan teman seperjuangan di tim basket nasional pada zaman dahulu.

Kuroko tak habis pikir, bahwa dialah orang beruntung yang diberi izin untuk melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou menangis. Saat melihat kedua mata belang itu menumpahkan air mata, Kuroko tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Jadi, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menepuk punggung si pemuda merah dan berbisik kalau semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Seijuurou tidak menangis seperti seorang bocah, atau Kise dengan segala tangisan bualannya. Dia hanya diam, menunduk, dan matanya terus menatap ke bawah—membiarkan tetes demi tetes air jatuh tanpa diselingi oleh sebuah isakan.

" _Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."_

Sebuah perkataan yang dianggap sebagai perintah, Kuroko pun mengakhiri hiburan mendadaknya.

"Kalau kau menjadi diriku ... apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menutup kedua mata.

"Meminta penjelasan, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou tersenyum simpul.

Kuroko menutup bukunya, ia letakkan benda itu di atas meja. Manik biru terus bertatapan dengan sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Seijuurou pun akhirnya menegapkan tubuh dan membalas pandangan si mantan bayangan dengan pandangan khas miliknya—tapi, tetap saja, terasa kosong.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko menghela napas. "Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu yang seperti ini."

Seijuurou terkekeh—terdengar serak. "Seharusnya kau bangga, Tetsuya."

"Tidak sama sekali."

Keheningan melanda. Rintik-rintik salju masih turun, dunia masih dihiasi oleh kristal putih yang membuat semua orang berjaga-jaga. Seijuurou melirik ke samping kiri, melihat jendela apartemen Kuroko yang menampilkan segala akses luar yang cukup dan lengkap untuk dilihat. Ia abaikan pandangan interogasi dari Kuroko yang terus menghujami pandangan datar yang—menurutnya—menggelikan.

Lagi-lagi, Kuroko melihat Seijuurou melamun.

Pikiran lelaki itu berkecamuk. Sungguh, Seijuurou heran. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu? Kenapa baru teringat sekarang sejak semua sudah ia perbuat? Kenapa segala memori menyakitkan yang ia torehkan pada seseorang baru ia ingat ketika mereka berpisah? Dan juga, Seijuurou sampai sekarang tidak mengerti mengapa otaknya yang sering dipuji oleh banyak orang itu baru memberikan penjelasan tentang segalanya?

 _S_ _ungguh, ini tidak lucu._

Seijuurou menghembuskan napas.

Kuroko pun menatapnya dalam diam.

"Untuk saat ini, aku tidak bisa memberikan solusi yang baik untukmu." Kuroko bersuara, nadanya terdengar datar meski dalam hati dia cukup gelisah. "Tapi setidaknya, carilah gadis itu—tanyakan baik-baik. Jangan memaksakan diri, Akashi-kun."

Seijuurou menyisir poninya ke belakang. Poin yang diberikan Kuroko cukup membantunya. Saat ini, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Belum ada penjelasan sama sekali mengenai kenangan aneh yang tiba-tiba terlintas semenjak dirinya bertemu dengan satu perempuan di kedai sederhana. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih atau semacamnya, segera Seijuurou mengambil mantel di gantungan pintu dan membuka akses masuk apartemen milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Hingga saat itu, Kuroko bertanya.

"Mau ke mana?"

Seijuurou pun menjawab, dengan seringai tipis yang terhinggap di wajahnya.

"Menjalani perintahmu, Tetsuya."

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi pelan.

Meninggalkan Kuroko yang berkedip dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Pada suatu malam, kedua mata kecilnya terbuka.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit kamar yang terlihat temaram. Kedua matanya mengerjap. Dengan naluri yang dia punya, ia merentangkan tangan kanannnya dan memainkan jari-jari kecilnya—membuka, menutup, membuka, dan menutup. Kemudian, manik merah itu mengerling ke samping kiri, dimana ia mendapati sosok dewasa yang terus mendampinginya semenjak ia lahir.

Di pertengahan malam, Akashi Seiji terbangun dalam lelapnya tidur.

Ia perhatikan sosok ibunya dengan jelas. Wanita yang mengandung dirinya itu terlihat lelah. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang dewasa, tapi otak kecilnya memroses kalau apa yang dilalui oleh mereka _berdua_ ternyata cukup berat. Sebenarnya, sudah terlihat bagaimana ibunya ini merawat, membesarkan, dan menemani dirinya hingga menjadi bayi yang sehat dan masih mengerti apa itu kasih sayang dari orang tua.

"Ma ... Mama?"

Lihatlah. Karena terlalu lelah, ibunya tak kunjung membuka mata.

Seiji pun tak berniat lagi untuk memanggil. Dengan kemampuannya, ia duduk di atas ranjang—meski posisinya belum sempurna, ia tetap bersikeras untuk mempertahankannya. Tanpa menimbulkan satu suara, ia berguling ke ujung ranjang dan turun perlahan dari benda besar itu.

Akashi Seiji bukan bayi cengeng, dia bukan sosok yang terus bergantung pada orang dewasa. Di umurnya yang masih satu tahun enam bulan, ia bisa mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang bayi.

Seiji merangkak perlahan menuju jendela yang terkunci. Jendela itu tidak tertutup tirai, membuat bayi itu melihat betapa luasnya dunia luar. Kedua manik merah membulat lebar. Iris _crimson_ memantulkan langit gelap yang dihiasi oleh kerlipan bintang. Ditambah dengan salju tipis yang menghujami kota, membuat bayi berambut merah itu menatapnya dengan bibir setengah terbuka.

Luar biasa, pikirnya.

Ia menepuk kaca jendela. Awalnya terdengar pelan, namun tak lama menjadi keras. Mungkin dia akan terus seperti itu kalau saja tak ada kedua tangan yang mengangkatnya ke udara menuju pangkuan hangat seorang _mama_.

"Indah, 'kan?"

Sang Ibu tersenyum simpul ketika Seiji meresponnya dengan semangat. Manik merah yang mengingatkannya dengan Sang Papa berbinar cerah, bibirnya mengatup dan terbuka, berbicara tak jelas dan asal menunjuk luar jendela yang masih terlihat gelap.

"Kenapa? Seiji mau ke sana?"

Anaknya mengangguk.

Sang Ibu tersenyum maklum.

Ia mengecup kening putranya dalam, "Baiklah, besok siang. Kita akan ke taman, oke?"

Sembari terus memangku Seiji di pelukannya, tangan lainnya menutup tirai jendela dan membimbing sang anak tunggal menuju kasur sederhana dan hangat.

Manik keabuan terus menatap Seiji yang terus terlelap. Bibir tipisnya melantunkan sebuah lagu yang membuat kedua mata merah mulai memberat. Dan tak lama, Akashi Seiji pun tertidur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Ia tak tahu saat dirinya benar-benar terjun ke dunia khayalan, sang ibu tersayang tengah menangis dalam diam.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Cuaca yang cukup baik untuk berjalan-jalan.

Entah dari mana keajaiban itu datang, tapi hari ini dan keesokan harinya Kuroko Tetsuya berencana untuk tidak masuk kuliah terlebih dahulu. Karena cuaca yang cukup ekstrim dan tidak stabil, pihak universitas mempersilahkan mahasiswanya agar tidak memaksakan diri melawan peristiwa alam yang jarang terjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Menggunakan mantel hitam dengan syal putih sebagai pelengkap perjalanannya, Kuroko melangkah keluar dari pekarangan apartemen dan pergi, memasuki lingkup masyarakat yang ramai. Meski sudah dua tahun tidak bermain basket, keberadaan tipis kepemilikannya masih sama—tidak disadari dan tak terlihat.

Uap hangat muncul dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kalau dilihat dari segi manapun, Kuroko memang lelaki yang imut. Banyak dari sekian teman-temannya yang berada di universitas maupun kenalannya dari fakultas lain menyimpang gara-gara dia. Kalau dalam sudut para gadis, mereka lebih menganggap Kuroko sebagai boneka antik yang keberadaannya perlu diantisipasi. Pemuda itu benar-benar manis, bahkan seorang gadis tulen sempat iri padanya yang memiliki kecantikan natural dan benar-benar luar biasa dari pandangan semua orang.

Setiap Kuroko melangkah, yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah Seijuurou seorang. Teman seperjuangan saat SMA, mantan kaptennya, dan orang yang berhasil menemukan kelebihannya.

Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, salah satu makhluk yang sangat dihormati olehnya di dunia ini.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu mengerti bagaimana rupa dan kejadian yang dilalui oleh Seijuurou. Meski tak terlalu peka, tapi ia tahu ini adalah masalah serius yang menyangkut perasaan pria kepada seorang wanita. Kuroko tidak yakin apa Seijuurou menyukai gadis yang 'kabarnya' sedang dicari-cari ini.

Kuroko berhenti berjalan. Di tengah gerakan masyarakat, ia mengadah.

Awannya mendadak mendung. Salju kembali turun.

Kuroko termenung.

Sorot birunya yang seindah musim panas tiba-tiba redup. Hela napas ia keluarkan. Rasanya, kalau memikirkan sedalam ini, ia jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya menimbun sebuah beban yang kurang bisa ditangani. Akashi Seijuurou adalah salah satu manusia terhebat di dunia ini. Dia tahan banting, kuat, dan bisa mengelak segala ejekan dan melawan segalanya dengan kebenaran. Itulah yang Kuroko kenal dari Seijuurou.

 _Tapi, inilah hidup. Akashi Seijuurou yang sempurna pun kadang bisa terjatuh._

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan kegagalannya tersebut diakibatkan oleh seorang wanita.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di sebuah taman.

Meski dalam cuaca yang tak stabil seperti ini, netra miliknya masih bisa menangkap beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian, para ibu yang sedang bercengkrama, atau pun penjual minuman hangat di ujung sana.

Memasuki taman, ia terduduk di bangku panjang. Pandangannya tampak melamun. Tapi percayalah, ia sedang menatap intens bocah-bocah manis yang sedang bermain salju tak jauh dari tempatnya beristirahat.

Pemandangan yang indah, pikirnya.

Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Ia biarkan uap hangat terus menghambur dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kuroko terus terdiam. Ia tidak membawa apapun saat itu. Ingin rasanya dirinya membaca novel sembari menyicipi susu _vanilla_ hangat, apalagi pandangannya sekarang pas dengan anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

Oh, itu pasti manis sekali, pikirnya lagi.

Kuroko terus terdiam. Sekarang, pemikirannya tak lagi tertuju pada Seijuurou seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kini, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan imajinasinya yang luar biasa, ia sedang berpikir untuk membuat sebuah novel perdana agar bisa dibaca oleh semua orang.

Kuroko senang menulis, dia berharap dengan imajinasi dan tulisannya yang 'rencananya' akan ia kirim ke sebuah toko buku, bisa membuka wacana para generasi muda yang—

Manik biru menangkap sesuatu di antara warna putih. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Kepalanya pening.

 _Dia seperti sedang melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou._

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Akashi Seijuurou sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Pemuda tersebut takkan mungkin pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Setahunya, Seijuurou tidak pernah membuka dan membaur, apalagi berjalan-jalan di taman seperti orang idiot. Bukan. Sudah jelas manusia yang sempat terlintas bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou.

 _L_ _alu, siapa?_

Kuroko sibuk mencari-cari, manik biru terang memelototi setiap orang yang berada di satu tempatnya saat ini. Dan saat itulah, ia membeku. Pemuda itu terdiam. Tapi fisiknya kini sudah berdiri dengan tangan terkepal.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Dari beberapa meter tempatnya berdiri, ia dapat melihat dua sosok yang amat familiar sekali. Seorang wanita, dan satu anak kecil. Mereka berdua tampak bahagia, bahkan sepertinya tak menyadari dengan pandangan tajam yang Kuroko layangkan. Mereka berdua sedang membeli minuman hangat lewat tempat penjual minuman, kemudian pergi berkeliling taman dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat si biru langit berdiri.

Kuroko tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tapi ia berlari.

"Seiji, pelan-pelan. Nanti terpeleset..."

Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar nasehat lembut dari sang ibu.

Kuroko berlari cepat, meski langkahnya sedikit terseok akibat tebalnya salju yang menumpuk di atas tanah. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya saat hanya mendekati sosok tersebut, menggenggam tangannya, dan memaksa wanita itu menoleh kepadanya.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Kuroko mengatur napas, ia menatap wanita yang terkejut melihatnya.

Bahkan mereka tak sadar putra sang ibu kini sudah berjalan-jalan dengan sedikit sempurna.

Sungguh, situasi ini benar-benar gawat.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk beberapa saat.

Sejak kunjungannya yang mendadak di apartemen Kuroko Tetsuya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menginap di sebuah hotel pusat kota. Hotel berbintang lima yang tak semua orang bisa menempatinya. Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang hebat dan dikenal di semua negeri. Jadi tak heran kala mereka yang mendengar namanya, akan berdecak kagum dan menuruti perintahnya begitu saja.

Itulah untung bagi semua orang yang berada di rantai teratas.

Saat ini, Seijuurou sedang duduk dengan tenang. Dengan kopi yang mengepul di atas meja, pemuda itu berada di balkon hotel sembari menikmati keramaian Tokyo yang ada di bawah.

Lupakan Seijuurou yang menangis tadi pagi. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah berubah menjadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang asli. Dengan beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang berada di tangan, manik belang terus menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang telah dikirim langsung dari sekretaris lewat _email_ pribadinya.

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk cuti dan mengawasi perusahaan dari luar. Segala rapat dan pertemuan penting untuk minggu ini ia batalkan tanpa terkecuali. Semua sudah aman terkendali.

Sejujurnya, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya di dunia ini.

Kalau Seijuurou mau, mungkin dia sudah menjadi pemimpin dari negeri ini. Seijuurou mungkin sudah termasuk menjadi orang yang paling berpengaruh untuk seluruh dunia. Ia adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna. Dengan kejujuran serta cerdiknya dia dalam memutar otak, tak ada yang bisa melawannya atau membantah segala ucapan yang ia katakan.

Tapi, _mungkin_ pemikiran angkuhnya itu bisa dihancurkan oleh tamparan seorang wanita.

Mengingat semua itu, membuat tangan Seijuurou meletakkan kembali berkas-berkas penting milik perusahaan.

Helaan napas ia hembuskan, punggungnya disandarkan di kursi kayu yang nyaman. Manik belang kembali terbuka, menatap langit tanpa bintang.

 _S_ _elanjutnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?_

Sungguh, Seijuurou tidak tahu.

Langkah apa yang harus dia tuju terlebih dahulu? Mencari kembali wanita itu, mengunjunginya, kemudian meminta penjelasan? Begitu?

Kenapa rasanya terlalu mudah?

 _T_ _idak._

Ini sulit, pikirnya.

" _JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"_

Suara lembut dan melengking, begitu menyakitkan—seperti tersiksa di dalam diri. Perempuan yang baru ditemui Seijuurou siang tadi, membuat batin serta hatinya tak tenang.

Kembali, ia menghela napas.

Ponsel yang berdering membuat lamunannya terputus. Layarnya menampilkan sebuah nama yang membuat dirinya sejenak membisu. Beberapa detik, akhirnya ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Sebelum menyapa, Seijuurou menutup kedua mata.

"Halo?"

Suaranya serak.

" _Seijuurou."_

Sapaan yang penuh ancaman, pemuda yang dimaksud hanya diam saja.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Kekhawatiran yang terjadi di antara mereka ternyata benar.

Kuroko menarik segala pemikirannya. Memang, Seijuurou adalah sosok yang sempurna—pendapat orang itu takkan pernah salah.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku panjang dengan jarak yang membentang di antara keduanya. Kuroko memperhatikan sosok kecil yang kini sedang berjalan dan bermain dengan tumpukan salju di depan sana.

"Dia ... Seiji."

Seiji. Akashi Seiji.

Anak kecil berumur satu setengah tahun. Masih dalam tahap pertumbuhan dan belajar berjalan. Anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Rambut merah serta iris yang senada.

Segalanya mirip dengan dia, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau bisa menyembunyikannya selama ini."

Kuroko berkata, sosok lain yang duduk di sampingnya jelas tersentak. Ia tahu, bahwa tubuh ringkih itu gemetar. Pemuda berambut biru seindah musim panas mengerti mengapa kini telah ada sepucuk air mata yang tertampil di kedua mata keabuan.

Sungguh, ia paham.

Gadis ini menanggung semua beban sendirian—tanpa dibantu siapa-siapa.

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya.

' _Kenapa kau membiarkan wanita ini yang menanggung bebanmu, Akashi-kun?'_

"Aku mengerti..." Kuroko tersenyum sedikit, ia menggeser duduknya agar bisa menenangkan si gadis manis. "Tak apa. Aku bisa menyimpan rahasia. Kau bisa mengatakannya kalau hatimu sudah siap."

Kuroko tahu. Sebagai seorang pria, tentu ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjaga seorang anak sendirian—ah, bukan dia yang harus dipermasalahkan di sini. Melainkan sang perempuan yang terus diam dengan tubuh ringkih. Sekilas, gadis ini terlihat sakit. Badannya kurus dan terlihat depresi, pemuda bermata biru sama sekali tidak paham akan apa yang sudah dilalui oleh wanita di sampingnya ini.

"Aku ... tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikannya," Setelah lama terdiam, si gadis membuka suara. "Aku haya takut ... Akashi-kun akan menolak keberadaan Seiji."

Kalau saja gadis ini seperti perempuan pada umumnya, mungkin dirinya pasti akan mengejar Akashi Seijuurou untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban sampai ke ujung dunia. Tentu saja, siapa kaum hawa yang akan menolak keberadaan pria itu? Meski dingin dan cuek, semua orang tahu dia peduli. Laki-laki itu takkan pernah meninggalkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Semua orang yang mengenal Akashi Seijuurou pastilah berpikiran seperti itu. Seperti mereka berdua.

Kuroko sudah sepantasnya mengerti fakta dan kenyataan, mengingat dirinya adalah salah satu yang mengerti Seijuurou dari luar dan dalam.

 _Tapi, perempuan ini?_

Kuroko menundukkan tubuh, namun matanya masih terus mengawasi keberadaan Seiji yang masih berjalan-jalan dikelilingi salju. Meski begitu, ia juga tak lupa melirik-lirik gadis yang kini terduduk, melamun dengan pikiran berkabut.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Saat aku mengetahui kehamilanku, aku sama sekali tidak percaya—"

Angin dengan suhu rendah pun tiba-tiba muncul.

"—dan berniat membunuhnya."

Seandainya saja, kalau Kuroko Tetsuya merupakan sosok yang tidak bisa menjaga perasaan, mungkin pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan memelototi wanita di sampingnya. Ia akan bertanya dan mencaci-maki dirinya yang dengan mudah membunuh janin yang tidak berdosa. Apalagi, itu merupakan anak dari temannya! Akashi Seiji, seorang keturunan yang lahir secara tak sengaja dari keluarga Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetap saja, Kuroko tidak akan mengerti. Dia adalah laki-laki.

Dan seorang pria takkan pernah mengerti perasaan wanita yang telah dihamili.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Reader's POV**

Aku bersyukur saat itu, aku bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya saat duduk di bangku SMA. Kuroko-kun adalah orang yang jujur, tapi dia selalu menghilang—entah kenapa. Dia juga teman dari Akashi Seijuurou. Yang bisa kukatakan, dialah yang terdekat selain Midorima Shintarou. Bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir, ini adalah pertama kali aku berbicara selebar ini padanya.

Kesan pertamaku tentangnya adalah; dia pengertian. Kuroko-kun tidak memasang wajah terkejut dan bertanya macam-macam. Dalam sekali lihat saja, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Setelah itu, ia bertanya hal-hal mengenai seputar Seiji; hal-hal umum dan tidak terkesan menuntut.

Hanya saja, selama pembicaraan kami berlangsung, aku tahu dia kasihan padaku.

Tapi, aku tidak merasa tinggi hati dan emosi. Ingatlah, aku seorang manusia di sini. Dan aku ... adalah korban. Korban pelampiasan dari Akashi Seijuurou, teman terdekatnya sendiri.

Sudah sepantasnya aku dikasihani, bukan?

"Perlu kuantar?"

Kuroko-kun bertanya saat aku menggendong Seiji untuk beranjak pulang. Hari mulai gelap, saatnya pulang. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan taman kota, aku tersenyum dan menolak permintaannya. "Tidak. Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun."

Lihat, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan manis. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian, aku melirik ke Seiji.

"Sayang, katakan sampai jumpa pada Paman Kuroko."

Mata Seiji mengerjap pelan, aku tertawa pelan. Seiring dengan itu, Kuroko-kun beranjak mendekat. Ia memegang tangan mungil Seiji dan menggoyangkannya pelan—mengajak bersalaman. "Sampai jumpa, Seiji." Katanya singkat.

Seiji tidak menjawab apapun. Wajahnya terlihat bingung.

Dan di detik itu, kami berpisah. Sepanjang jalan aku menggendong Seiji dengan erat, berharap anakku ini tidak terbawa angin saat aku membawanya. Kueratkan topi di kepalanya agar tidak terbang. Yah, setidaknya si kecil ini tidak kedinginan, 'kan?

Tanpa alasan, aku tertawa kecil.

Untuk saat ini, lupakanlah Akashi Seijuurou. Meski kini rahasia yang telah kututup rapat telah terbongkar, aku tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Karena aku tahu, ada Kuroko-kun di sisiku. Dia yang akan membelaku nanti. Ya, aku yakin itu.

Karena dari tatapan matanya saja, sudah menunjukkan kalau 'memang' Akashi-kun yang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

 _Tapi, kalau tidak?_

Lagipula, Akashi-kun adalah temannya.

Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tidak peduli.

Yang kupedulikan hanyalah hidupku dan Seiji. Akan kubesarkan anak ini dengan penuh suka cita dan tanggung jawab. Aku akan merawatnya sebagai seorang ibu, bukan seseorang yang menjadi korban. Aku berharap anak ini yang akan menggantikannya menjadi sosok yang berguna di dalam masyarakat—kalau bisa, mengalahkan ayahnya.

"Seiji," Aku memanggilnya. Dia yang kini sedang mengulum jari melirikku.

Aku membalasnya dengan kecupan lembut di pipi.

"Mama mencintaimu, Sayang."

Apapun yang terjadi, Mama akan mempertahankanmu. Meski Papamu berniat untuk merebutmu dariku.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Kuroko berhenti melangkah.

Ia menatap langit yang disinari oleh warna kejinggaan.

Kembali terbayang, sosok wanita muda yang tengah menggendong anak.

Seketika, maniknya menggelap.

Dalam sekali lihat, dia sudah tahu.

Akashi Seijuurou tak pantas menerima maaf dari perempuan itu.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah dinginnya malam, Akashi Seijuurou melirik jendela.

Salju kembali berhenti malam ini. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa cuaca di Jepang pada awal tahun selalu saja buruk. Televisi kembali menayangkan ada badai salju yang cukup besar di sisi barat Hokkaido, dan itu membuatnya mematikan benda itu dan beranjak menuju balkon.

Ia terdiam. Pikiran ia heningkan sejenak.

 _Kembali terbayang, sosok wanita muda yang menolak sentuhannya._

Ia tidak tahu apa maksudnya itu, sungguh.

Mulai besok, pria itu akan mengungkap siapa dia sebenarnya.

Seijuurou akan mendapatkannya. Meski ia menolak, meski wanita itu mengancamnya, dia tetap akan memaksanya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli jika wanita itu akan meronta dan tersiksa.

.

.

 ** _continue_**

.

.

 **a ooc notes:**

 **hai, semuanya. apa kabar semua pembaca ancestry? baik, kah?**

 **mohon maaf sebenar-besarnya untuk fanfik ini. padahal plotnya cukup pendek lho, tapi kok malah molor apdetnya. ah, maafkan saya ya teman-teman. saya berharap untuk minggu depan saya kembali menulis seperti biasa. yah, empat bulan terakhir memang bulan-bulan penuh cobaan.**

 **meski agak awal ngomongnya, tapi selamat berpuasa buat teman-teman yang merayakannya ya!**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **Hikaru Kisekine, Yoshimura Arai, Ai Minkyoo Chan, yeongwonhii, Kojima Miharu, Kazuyaaa, urnel, Laysief, Yumi Ishikawa, m, Emerarudori, akashiro46, Aoi Yukari, mei123, lola, Nozuki0107, Alfiona571.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	5. Volver

**Normal POV**

Cuaca membaik, matahari pun menampakkan sinar setelah sekian lama. Aktivitas dapat dimulai seperti biasa, segala sesuatu terlihat kembali seperti semula ketika dunia menginjak akhir bulan. Musim semi hampir tiba, bunga-bunga akan mekar dalam waktu dekat. Oleh sebab itu, kedai pinggir kota pun tidak lupa untuk terus bersemangat agar terus mencari pelanggan dengan masakan mereka.

Seorang nenek tua memerhatikan salah satu anak buahnya dalam diam. Seorang wanita, berusia dua puluh tahun ke atas, dengan tingkah biasa saja, tengah merapikan beberapa meja depan serta menyapu lantai dengan tatapan tak biasa.

Nenek yang merangkap sebagai pemilik kedai itu menghela napas. Ia yakin wanita tersebut bertingkah aneh akibat kegaduhan yang diperbuat oleh salah satu pelanggan yang berkunjung beberapa minggu lalu.

Dengan perlahan, wanita tua itu berjalan ke objek perhatian. Mata yang sudah terlihat keriput tengah menatap seorang wanita muda yang bekerja keras meski fisik serta mentalnya benar-benar jatuh dan terlihat tidak semangat.

"Nak."

Wanita muda itu menoleh, ia tampak terkejut dan segera menunduk hormat, " _Obaa-chan_ , s-selamat pagi."

Lihat, bahkan suaranya terdengar gemetar begitu.

"Apa izin yang kuberikan masih belum cukup bagimu?" Nenek itu tersenyum maklum, "Kau bisa cuti lagi untuk seminggu ke depan kalau kau mau. Jangan memaksakan diri, Nak."

"Ah, tidak … kurasa itu tidak perlu," Ia memberikan seulas senyum, "Jatah cuti yang _obaa-chan_ berikan sungguh membantu. Kurasa untuk membayarnya, aku bisa lembur untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

Nenek tersebut pun terpengarah. Sungguh, anak buahnya yang satu ini memang merupakan figur wanita yang luar biasa. Ia bekerja keras, teliti, dan cerdas. Kalau saja ia memiliki era pendidikan yang cukup, mungkin gadis ini bisa direkrut di sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, Sayang," Wajah wanita itu sontak memerah, "Kenapa kau bisa bekerja keras seperti ini? Apa ada seseorang yang harus kau biayai?"

Wanita berambut panjang tersebut sontak terdiam. Sapu yang baru saja ia pakai mendadak dirinya genggam dengan erat, pelipis mulai dihiasi oleh keringat tak biasa. Hal tersebut tentu tidak luput dari penglihatan rabun sang pemimpin. Nenek pun terdiam sembari menunggu jawaban.

Tapi, semua berubah ketika anak buahnya itu melihat seuntai senyum.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab. Tidak apa, Nak."

Manik hitam keabuan itu menatap atasannya dengan tatapan tak berarti. Ia tersenyum pasrah dan menunduk sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

.

.

Dalam seminggu ini, suasana kota memang sangatlah tidak baik. Meski begitu, Kuroko tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya terus melangkah dan melewati beberapa orang seperti manusia lupa diri. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dirinya perbuat, Kuroko Tetsuya tahu bahwa ia sudah memikirkannya secara matang dan inilah keputusannya.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah mengatakan alamat tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara, dan itu letaknya berada di pusat kota dengan keramaian yang luar biasa. Tokyo memang merupakan salah satu kota terpadat di negeri ini, jadi tak heran pemuda itu harus menempuh waktu hingga tiga puluh menit.

Otak Kuroko terus memikirkan. Ia mengolah dan beropini tentang resiko apa yang muncul apabila ia melakukan ini semua. Ia yakin bukan dialah yang harus terbebani di sini. Wanita yang ia kenal seminggu lalu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk berpikir.

 _Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini._

Bayangan mengenai seorang anak laki-laki, berambut merah yang kakinya bahkan belum bisa berjalan dengan baik, membuat Kuroko Tetsuya tahu kalau hal ini adalah sebuah konflik yang membuatnya tak habis pikir. Dia, Seiji, seorang anak satu setengah tahun yang belum mengetahui apa itu jahatnya dunia—mengapa di umurnya yang masih belia ia harus diikutkan oleh konflik orang tuanya?

Tak terasa, Kuroko Tetsuya sudah sampai di tempat yang ia inginkan. Ia pandangi pintu besar khusus tamu istimewa itu dengan tampang datarnya. Kemudian, ia melirik dua penjaga yang mengawasi di kanan serta kiri pintu, bercengkrama ria tanpa menyadari kehadirannya.

"Permisi, apa ini kamar Akashi Seijuurou?"

Suaranya pun mampu membuat salah satu wajah pengawal mendadak putih.

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **Akashi S. & Reader/OC**

OOC, future-life, teikou-era, typos, etc.

 **.**

.

 _hanya satu yang mereka harapkan—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** FIVE

(Volver)

.

.

 _—yaitu saling bertemu tanpa dihiasi oleh jarak._

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah manusia sempurna.

Ketika kau mendengar kata 'manusia sempurna', pasti dirimu akan mendengus tidak percaya dan berpikir hal itu hanya lelucon semata. Kau menganggap, kalau semua hal itu sangat tidak masuk di akal. Semua orang yang diciptakan di dunia ini tidaklah sesempurna yang beberapa orang pikirkan—mereka bukan Tuhan. Tapi, ketika mendengar nama Akashi, apa kau bermaksud untuk berpikir dua kali?

Bagiku, tanpa berpikir dua kali pun, aku pantas menyebutnya seperti itu.

Berjalan-jalan sejenak mungkin bukanlah kesalahan. Melangkah memerhatikan ekspresi setiap orang tentu merupakan sebuah hiburan bagiku. Mereka memiliki masalah masing-masing, termasuk diriku yang rapuh ini. Manusia yang terlalu memikirkan manusia lain tentu merupakan sosok terbodoh—dan tentu saja, manusia itu adalah diriku sendiri.

Sejak pertemuan kami waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dirinya dari pikiranku. Ia sudah terlihat dewasa sekarang, benar-benar berbeda apabila menatap wajahnya dari televisi, iklan, atau pun media—Akashi Seijuurou dengan rambutnya yang poninya sedikit memanjang, sangat berbeda ketika diriku menatapnya di saat akhir pertemuan.

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih. Aku bersyukur dia masih tampak sehat hingga saat ini. Di tengah kesibukannya, ia tetap memikirkan kesehatan serta segala aspeknya. Dalam sekali pandang, aku tahu dia termasuk pria yang gila kerja—tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Akashi-kun masih bersikap seperti manusia biasa yang tahu apa manfaat dari makanan dan istirahat.

Aku menghela napas, uap karbon tentu keluar dari bibirku yang terbuka. Aku yakin musim semi hampir tiba, tapi tetap saja, cuaca yang dingin seperti ini tidak bisa dilawan oleh tubuh seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, aku melangkah, memberikan kakiku kebebasan untuk melanjutkan langkah. Seiji sudah dititipkan oleh bibi tetangga yang sudah kupercaya, jadi tak apa 'kan kalau aku sedikit egois dan mengabaikan kewajiban?

" _Siapa? Kau mengenalku?"_

Aku tahu ketika Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu, pikiranku mendadak kosong. Aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus kuperbuat, hati ini sudah terlanjur emosi dan kecewa. Memang, apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan? Kalau kukatakan aku menginginkan dia tahu siapa diriku, apa semua masalah ini akan selesai begitu saja?

 _Tidak._

Akashi Seijuurou. Mendengar namanya saja, tentu semua orang akan terkejut dan takjub seketika. Mereka semua tahu siapa dia. Pria tunggal Akashi yang saat ini memimpin Perusaahan Akashi yang bergerak di bidang bisnis. Perusahaan tersebut tentu tak dikenal hanya di Jepang saja, Amerika dan Australia pun tentu pasti melakukan kerja sama dengan calon pemimpin dunia masa depan itu.

Lalu, kalau aku menyebarkan sebuah fakta bila Akashi-kun memiliki seorang anak … kira-kira, apa yang terjadi?

Sungguh, aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

Perusahaan serta Keluarga Akashi sedang berada di masa kejayaannya. Dan diriku yang terlihat biasa serta rapuh ini, sama sekali tidak pantas untuk mencampuri urusan mereka dan membawa nama Seiji. Aku masih memiliki harga diri. Aku tidak akan pernah melibatkan diriku sendiri ke suatu masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Ketika berbelok ke kanan, kudapati sebuah toko kecil yang menjual berbagai pernak-pernik permainan. Mataku langsung berfokus pada topi santa yang masih dijual meski natal telah terlewat. Segera kuhampiri dan melihat-lihat isinya. Kuputuskan untuk membeli beberapa mainan untuk diberikan pada Seiji nanti. Di sana terdapat kumpulan bola dengan berbagai ukuran, pandanganku fokus pada bola mini berbentuk basket yang terdapat di ujung keranjang. Setelah memikirkan tingkat keuangan dan kerugian bila mengeluarkan uang lebih, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil bola basket mini, satu paket mobil-mobilan, _ultraman_ , serta topi santa yang kuyakin ukurannya sangat pas dengan kepala kecil Seiji.

Aku berharap di saat-saat bahagia seperti ini, orang itu bisa mendampingiku.

Memilih mainan untuk anak tercinta bersama seorang pasangan … tentu sama sekali tidak buruk, 'kan?

"Biarkan aku yang membayar ini."

Aku tersentak hebat, melirik ke kanan dan menatap seorang pemuda cukup lama.

Membiarkan dirinya berbicara dengan pihak kasir sebentar, aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa lengannya yang cukup lembut itu menarikku keluar dari toko. Mengerjap pelan, kutatap Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini tersenyum tipis.

"K-Kuroko-san," Aku tergugup, terlalu terkejut. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sebelum kau muncul di toko itu, aku sudah ada di sana untuk melihat-lihat," Kubiarkan ia berjalan di sampingku. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Kami melangkah beriringan dalam diam. Terkadang aku sedikit gugup ketika ia menarik tanganku agar lebih dekat dengannya. Jalanan terlalu padat. Mungkin ia tidak mau aku terpisah darinya. Pandangan kami masih lurus ke depan. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Kuroko-san yang terlihat menempel padaku. Pikiranku selalu positif, aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terbuai. Kami adalah teman SMA, setidaknya kami sudah saling mengenal. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk memberontak dan membiarkan dirinya yang memimpin jalan.

Hingga saat itu, mataku sedikit melebar. Kami telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang cukup familiar. Sebuah taman kecil di pusat kota. Sekolah dasar tidak lagi diliburkan, hal itu merupakan salah satu alasan mengapa taman ini tidak seramai biasanya. Kuroko-san membawaku ke sebuah bangku yang waktu itu kami duduki bersama. Dan setelah itu, aku menunggunya untuk memberikan suatu alasan serta apa maksudnya dengan ini semua.

Kami duduk bersebelahan, disertai sebuah jarak yang membentang. Meski aku sudah menceritakan segalanya, bukan berarti kami digolongkan sebagai teman dekat. Terlepas dari segala kelebihannya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya Generasi Keajaiban yang dapat kupercaya.

Karena aku yakin dialah yang akan membuat segalanya menjadi jelas.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terdiam dengan wajah datar.

Ia yakin beberapa menit yang lalu, dirinya berhasil memasuki hotel bintang lima itu dengan kekuatannya. Hanya saja, dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu apa alasan mengapa pengawal Akashi Seijuurou Yang Terhormat rela mengusirnya hingga hampir melibatkannya dengan baku hantam. Dapat dikatakan, memang ini merupakan kesalahan dari sikap keras kepala milik Kuroko sendiri. Kedua pengawal berbadan besar itu sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan bahwa tuan mereka tidak bisa diganggu untuk saat ini. Namun karena kemauan keras serta statusnya sebagai teman sekaligus bawahan dari Akashi, Kuroko rela memutarbalikkan fakta dan melawan nasihat dari pengawal-pengawal idiot itu.

Dan di sinilah dia, akibat kebodohan serta keegoisannya.

Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ditendang ke titik awal—pintu masuk hotel yang dimasuki oleh banyak orang.

Masih memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa—meski dalam hati ia mengucapkan sumpah serapah—Kuroko berbalik dan melangkah tanpa tahu arah. Ia pandangi orang-orang yang kembali beraktivitas, anak-anak yang bermain bola di jalanan, atau pun para ibu dengan anak digendongan mereka sembari berbicara dan bercanda ria. Melihat hal itu, sontak membuat pria berambut biru langit kembali teringat oleh seseorang.

Seorang wanita, satu usia dengannya, namun memiliki suatu beban yang luar biasa berat.

Kuroko Tetsuya menyadari, kalau dunia ini terkadang tidak memiliki keadilan. Ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk kuliah dan menjalankan hidup sebagai seorang mahasiswa, sedangkan gadis itu sendiri harus melepaskan pendidikannya dan bekerja untuk menghidupi seorang anak. Terlebih lagi, Seiji merupakan seseorang yang penting baginya dan perempuan itu—karena dia adalah keturunan Akashi Seijuurou, manusia penting bagi mereka berdua.

Meski Kuroko berjalan, namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada jalanan di hadapannya. Ia terus berpikir dan berpikir, memutar otak agar semua konflik ini dapat selesai. Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menderita karena Akashi. Oleh sebab itu, Kuroko memutuskan untuk memberitahu pemuda itu secara langsung—persetan dengan segala risiko yang akan di hadapinya bila terlepas dari masa lalu.

Karena Kuroko Tetsuya sadar, ini bukanlah masalah biasa.

Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala keangkuhan, kekuasaan, serta keabsolutannya itu harus dijatuhkan sekali-kali. Kuroko tidak akan membiarkan seorang gadis yang awalnya sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan mereka, harus terlibat oleh kecerobohan fatal yang Akashi buat. Semua ini butuh titik terang—pemuda bermanik biru pucat itu akan memberikan jalan pintas.

Manik tak sengaja melirik, langkah kaki sontak terhenti.

Mulut terbuka sedikit, menampakkan uap hangat akibat cuaca yang sedikit dingin. Toko mainan khusus anak-anak. Kuroko mengerjap, ia melangkah masuk, dan melihat-lihat segala isinya. Dari boneka beruang hingga robot-robotan, semuanya benar-benar terlihat polos dan menyenangkan. Kadang dirinya berpikir, apa ia masih sempat untuk kembali ke masa kecil yang bersih tanpa konflik?

 _Itu jelas tidak mungkin._

Ketika sedang melihat deretan mobil mainan, Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok tak asing tengah memasuki ruangan. Wajah pucat serta rambut hitam panjang, berjalan sambil melihat-lihat seperti ia lakukan. Kuroko menegapkan tubuh, menatap dalam diam seorang wanita yang hingga saat ini sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Ia biarkan wanita itu berjelajah, berjalan ke sana kemari, menyentuh mainan boneka hingga tongkat yang bisa menyala, serta memasang wajah berpikir yang terlihat transparan. Bahkan perempuan tersebut melewati Kuroko begitu saja, tanpa menyadari kalau Kuroko Tetsuya tengah berdiri di sana, mengamatinya.

 _Apa misdirection-nya terlihat begitu parah?_

Kuroko tersentak kala ia menyadari kalau perempuan itu telah selesai memilih. Ia mengikuti langkahnya menuju kasir. Dan ketika lengan kecil itu hendak membayar, sontak pemuda bermanik biru muda langsung maju dan menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Biarkan aku yang membayar ini."

Ia tahu, tubuh sang wanita menegang. Mereka pun bertatapan sejenak. Sepasang langit cerah bertemu dengan hitam yang mendung. Kuroko mengabaikan wajah bertanya dari wanita itu, lalu membayar segala mainan yang sudah dipilih.

"K-Kuroko-san, sejak kapan kau di sana?"

Ia mengeluarkan senyuman tipis, membuat sang wanita merana dalam waktu beberapa detik.

"Sebelum kau muncul di toko itu, aku sudah di sana untuk melihat-lihat," Kuroko memelankan langkahnya dengan sengaja, menyesuaikan langkah kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Senyuman Kuroko terus terpatri, membuat wajah sang gadis pun kembali mengernyit.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kuroko Tetsuya segera menarik lengan yang lebih kecil darinya untuk keluar dari toko. Mereka berjalan dalam kebisuan, bahkan saling menanyakan kabar pun sama sekali tidak dilakukan. Entah mengapa, ada rasa kesenangan tersendiri ketika sang gadis sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhannya. Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar terlihat nyaman kala wanita tersebut berjalan di sebelahnya tanpa merasa terganggu atau melakukan sebuah tolakan.

 _Seperti pasangan kekasih, ya._

Ada sedikit kebingungan yang kentara ketika Kuroko menatap wajah ayu sang perempuan. Tanpa menjelaskan maksudnya, ia membawa gadis itu ke sebuah bangku panjang. Mereka terduduk dengan tenang, mengabaikan jarak yang terlihat jelas membentang.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia berkata langsung tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Aku berencana untuk bertemu Akashi-kun pagi ini."

Kuroko tahu, kala ia mendengar namanya, rasa panik yang gadis itu rasakan sama sekali tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Untuk apa kau katakan itu padaku?" Suara cicitan pun terdengar, dapat Kuroko lihat kalau tangan gadis itu saling menyatu dan terlipat di kedua pahanya. "Kuroko-san tidak bermaksud—"

"Ya, aku ingin mengatakan keberadaan Seiji," Mereka berdua bertatapan. Pandangan datar dan tajam itu menusuk secara langsung kedua manik keabuan yang melebar, "Dan juga, tentangmu."

Angin dingin berhembus. Helai hitam bergerak mengikuti udara yang bergerak. Bibir tipis sedikit terbuka—sang wanita terlihat sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Akashi-kun sudah kelewatan," Kuroko melanjutkan, "Ia sudah menyakitimu. Maksudku, tak adakah rasa untuk membuatnya menyesal? Kau mungkin sudah memberikan kepercayaan padaku. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya," Ia menatap sepasang hitam yang masih membulat tak percaya. "Dia memberikanmu sebuah beban. Bahkan aku yakin kalau aku yang ada di posisimu, mungkin aku takkan sanggup menahannya."

Perkataan yang diberikan dengan intonasi datar dengan pandangan yang sama pula. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti jika dilihat dari dekat—dan sepasang manik hitam keabuan itu dapat melihat semuanya.

Dalam benaknya, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Aku tidak yakin bagaimana ekspresinya kalau ia tahu akan kebenaran," Kuroko tahu, wanita ini sakit hati dengan perkataannya. Namun ia yakin kalau langkah yang dirinya lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuk semua orang. "Tapi, percayalah dengan Akashi-kun, dia pasti akan menerimamu serta Seiji. Juga—"

 **Plak.**

Sebuah gerakan yang membuat perkataan terhenti begitu saja.

Tamparan itu begitu pelan, namun suaranya menggema seisi taman.

Kuroko terdiam, sang gadis pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ini bukan masalah kepercayaan, Kuroko-san," Kuroko tersentak. Pipinya masih terasa panas. Rasa sakit itu mampu menyadarkannya. "Tentu saja, aku selalu percaya padanya—pada Akashi-kun," Tangisan tak dapat dibendung. Permukaan pipi tirus telah terhiasi oleh air mata yang muncul. "Tapi, apa kau tidak berpikir apa dampaknya? Bagaimana perasaan Akashi-kun ketika ia tahu semuanya?"

Suaranya serak. Manik tersebut telah dihiasi dengan kristal air mata. Pipinya memerah. Rasa sakit yang sama sekali tak tertahankan.

Kuroko Tetsuya dapat melihat segalanya secara jelas.

"Dia adalah penguasa…" Sang gadis bergumam, begitu pelan. "Akashi-kun masih terbilang muda. Tentu semua orang akan terkejut jika terdengar fakta bahwa, Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu sempurna, tengah menghamili seorang gadis biasa—" Ia terisak, "—apa kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan masa depannya?"

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kebisuan janggal. Namun saat itu pula, Kuroko menyadari sebuah kesalahan. Sang Bayangan benar-benar lupa apa status Akashi saat ini. Pemuda itu sekarang tengah memimpin perusahaan besar, serta darah konglomerat yang tentu takkan membuatnya melakukan apa saja secara bebas. Bila pihak keluarga dan media mendengar semua ini, bagaimana nasib Akashi di masa depan?

 _Teman macam apa dia._

Kuroko tersentak kala merasakan wanita itu berdiri, bersiap untuk meninggalkannya. Sang gadis pun menunduk dalam, "Maaf sudah menamparmu, sampai jumpa." Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia melangkah menjauhi Kuroko yang termenung dengan segala perbuatannya.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou duduk di sebuah sofa besar, berhadapan dengan seorang pria berumur yang terduduk di sofa seberang. Manik belang tersebut menatap dengan tajam, mengabaikan pandangan intimidasi yang diberikan oleh tamunya siang ini.

"Aku kembali menolak, Ayah," Seijuurou menghela napas. "Aku menolak pertunangan sepihak ini."

"Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Tentu kau tahu itu, Seijuurou." Akashi Masaomi, mantan pemimpin Perusahaan Besar Akashi, berkata dengan lantang pada anak tunggalnya yang keras kepala ini. "Aku sudah rela membuang masa tuaku hanya untuk berkunjung ke tempat yang seharusnya tidak kau kunjungi."

"Aku ke Tokyo karena urusan pribadi, kau tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur mengenai hidupku." Tidak ada rasa patuh yang tersirat dalam hati. Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar sudah dewasa dalam menjaga harga diri. Ia adalah seorang penguasa di sini—dan seorang pria tua bangka yang merangkap sebagai ayahnya juga sama sekali tidak pantas untuk memberikan perintah padanya. "Kalau kau ingin membicarakan hal lain yang tidak berguna, pintu depan siap terbuka untukmu, Ayah."

Melihat kekeraskepalaan anaknya yang memang selalu bodoh—sejenius apapun dia, Masaomi akan terus menganggap Seijuurou anak bodoh kala dia tidak mematuhi perintahnya—membuat pria berumur itu menghela napas. "Aku mengatakan yang terbaik. Aku tidak ingin kau menghabisi sisa masa mudamu dengan kertas-kertas perusahaan," Ia tidak mau dipermalukan lebih dari ini, oleh sebab itu Akashi Masaomi memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar hotel anaknya secara terhormat. "Kuberi kau batas seminggu untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu itu, sesudahnya kau harus kembali dan mengurus perusaahan pusat, Seijuurou."

Pintu pun tertutup dalam suara pelan. Akashi Seijuurou bersandar dan menutup kedua mata.

 _Dasar orang tua merepotkan._

Berdebat dengan Masaomi selama berjam-jam benar-benar membuang waktu. Entah apa yang direncanakan oleh Akashi Masaomi, yang jelas Seijuurou tidak peduli lagi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan yang ditempuh oleh ayah tunggalnya itu. Seijuurou memijit pelipisnya, bingung harus mulai dari mana untuk menyelesaikan segala sesuatu dengan cepat dan sempurna.

Segera ia melangkah dan bersiap-siap, pergi dan tak lupa mengatakan pada para pengawal agar tidak usah mengawasinya.

Akashi Seijuurou akan bertemu dengan seseorang.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya?

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Sepasang manik _crimson_ terbuka secara perlahan. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah plafon kamar yang tidak terlalu tinggi jaraknya. Akashi Seiji tengah membuka mata setelah tertidur lelap selama lima jam. Dapat ia rasakan kehadiran lain di sekitarnya, dan bayi itu mendapati seorang wanita yang familiar tengah duduk di sebuah meja kecil.

"Ma… par. La-var…"

Ketika mendengar suara rengekan mungil itu, sang ibu tersentak. Dengan terburu-buru ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan menggendong si kecil ke dalam pelukan. Bibir tipis tersenyum, "Lapar? Anak Mama lapar, ya?" Ia terkekeh dan membawa Seiji yang tengah mengulum jari-jarinya. "Baiklah, Mama sudah memasakkan sereal kesukaan Seiji~"

Sang Ibu meletakkan Seiji di bangku bayi miliknya. Manik merah itu terus mengikuti pergerakan ibunya yang kini berjalan ke konter dapur untuk memanaskan bubur yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya. Iris merah itu mengerjap pelan, bibir terbuka dan menutup, tangan terlentang seolah seperti ingin menggapai sang ibu.

Merasa telah diperhatikan, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum mendapati anaknya yang kini menatapnya dengan penasaran. Pandangan yang seolah, _'Mama sedang apa? Cepat kesini! Aku lapar,'_ membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Setelah meletakkan bubur tersebut ke sebuah mangkuk bayi, barulah ibunya berjalan menghampiri dan siap untuk memberikan Seiji sebuah asupan gizi.

Tidak lupa memasangkan serbet putih bergambar bola basket kesukaan, Seiji dengan sigap menangkap sendok berisi bubur itu dengan mulutnya. Sang Ibu terus menyuapi Seiji dalam diam, sekali-kali membersihkan bibir kecilnya yang kotor akibat sisa-sisa makanan.

"Seiji tidak nakal 'kan di rumah bibi? Senang bermain dengan Eri-chan seharian, hm?"

Seiji tidak menjawab, ia hanya berfokus pada bubur yang diberikan oleh ibunya. Ia terlihat sangat lapar.

Hingga berselang beberapa menit setelahnya, Seiji telah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Segera wanita tersebut memberikan susu yang sudah berada di dalam dot dengan takar panas yang pas. Dengan pemahamannya sebagai seorang bayi, sudah saatnya Seiji bisa memegang dot botolnya sendiri. Oleh karena itulah, ia meminum susunya dalam diam dan penuh konsentrasi—ia tak ingin susu tersebut tumpah dan kembali merepotkan perempuan muda yang selalu mendampinginya.

Selagi menunggu Seiji menghabiskan susunya, seorang gadis berusia muda tengah menutup dan mengunci semua jendela. Ia tidak mau angin malam masuk dan membuat anaknya yang manis itu masuk angin. Jadi ketika selesai, ia kembali ke dapur dan mendapati Seiji sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan datar—

—atau mengintimidasi?

Sang Ibu terkekeh pelan.

"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan Papa, Sayang." Mengabaikan alis kecilnya yang terangkat, ibunya segera mengangkat Seiji untuk bermain di ruang tamu. "Papamu juga memiliki tatapan seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Semua mainan yang ia beli tadi sore telah dirinya letakkan di sana saat Seiji terlelap tadi. Sudah saatnya anak itu bermain serta meningkatkan kreativitasnya dengan mainan-mainan lucu ini. "Paman Tetsuya membelikannya untukmu. Mama yakin Seiji pasti menyukainya."

Pandangan Seiji kini dipenuhi oleh benda-benda asing. Maniknya melebar, mencoba untuk mengetahui mainan-mainan yang baru saja dilihatnya hari ini. Mobil-mobilan berwarna biru dan merah, tongkat hitam yang bisa menyala, satu paket robot _ultraman_ dalam berbagai versi, serta bola basket mini yang terbuat dari kain.

Seiji mengerjap, bocah itu menatap dalam diam. Tak lama, ia merangkak menuju bola basket yang ukurannya tidak jauh dari tubuhnya.

Melihat itu, lantas sang ibu tersenyum maklum.

"Ini namanya basket, Seiji."

"Uh?" Memeluk bola itu dengan kedua tangannya, Seiji menatap ibunya dengan pandangan heran. "Ba … bet?"

Manik hitam lantas kembali bersinar. "Ya! Dulu Papa sering bermain dengan bola ini…"

Telinga mendengar, otak memroses. Kembali, ibunya itu mengucapkan kata yang sama lagi. Empat huruf disertai satu kata berulang.

 _Papa._

"...Papa."

"Eh?"

"Papa!" Seiji tertawa, wajahnya terlihat antusias. "Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Lain ekspresi sang anak, lain pula dengan ibunya.

Sang Ibu terhenyak. Manik yang awalnya terlihat terang itu kian menggelap.

Namun, bibir tersebut sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan gurat kecewa.

Senyum tulus sangat terlihat di wajahnya yang tampak putus asa.

"Ya … Papa, Sayang. Papa..."

Seiji benar-benar mirip dengan Seijuurou. Fisik serta ekspresinya—sangat mirip dan terlihat seperti pantulan cermin. Sang Ibu sempat heran mengapa tidak ada gen apapun darinya yang diwariskan oleh anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Papa Seiji adalah orang yang hebat," Menghentikan aktivitas memantulkan bola basket itu, Seiji terdiam dan mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ia melihat seorang wanita dilengkapi wajah kecewa, ditambah dengan bekas jejak air mata—tengah berbicara dengan suara lembutnya. "Papa Seiji benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Sangat cocok untuk dijadikan panutan untukmu, Sayang," Dapat ia rasakan sentuhan lembut berada di puncuk kepalanya. "Suatu saat, kalau Seiji besar nanti, jadilah seperti Papamu—menjadi anak yang mandiri dan cerdas." Sang Ibu terkekeh lembut, "Mama selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuk Seiji…"

Kecupan penuh cinta dari sang ibu terhadap anak. Kehangatan singkat yang membuat kedua manik Seiji mengerjap tak percaya.

"Mama menyayangi Seiji, dan Mama berharap Papa pun juga begitu…"

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

Hari baru telah muncul. Pagi sudah menyongsong. Kaki jenjang yang dibaluti oleh celana kebesaran itu melangkah dengan perlahan. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh syal yang cukup tebal. Mantel cokelat tengah menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang ringkih. Serta sarung tangan putih menutupi jari-jarinya yang terlihat kaku. Untuk akhir bulan ini, tidak ada lagi salju yang turun—melainkan suhu yang tiba-tiba berubah secara drastis dan membuat dunia semakin dingin tak berarti.

Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan. Kepalanya cukup pusing akibat menangis semalaman. Wanita itu terdiam dan terus memikirkan bagaimana hidupnya ke depan. Karena itulah, waktu delapan jam sama sekali belum cukup untuk membuatnya menutup mata lebih lama. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia sudah sampai di gerbang tempat restoran ia bekerja.

Hanya saja, entah mengapa, kakinya sulit untuk bergerak.

Perlahan namun pasti, pupil hitam keabuan itu membulat—dan perlahan mengecil.

Tiba-tiba saja, angin bertiup dengan kencang—menerbangkan sisa-sisa helaian hitam yang bergerak secara bebas.

Tidak jauh di hadapannya, muncul seseorang dengan pakaian tipis tengah bersandar di dinding sebelah pagar. Merasakan sebuah kehadiran, kedua mata itu terbuka—menampilkan manik heterokom yang terlihat mematikan. Seketika, _emperor eye_ bersinar—kekuatan itu telah muncul kala menatap satu objek yang selama ini dicarinya.

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri tegap, setelah berjam-jam ia bersandar di sebelah gerbang tempat perempuan itu bekerja.

Tidak peduli dengan udara yang semakin membuatnya mati kedinginan, Akashi berdiri—berhadapan dengan gadis yang terlihat lemas tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Kembali, ekspresi ketakutan itu perlahan ada. Segala sesuatu terulang bagaikan kaset rusak—

Seijuurou mencoba berjalan, mendekati gadis itu. Namun seperti yang sudah ia duga, sang objek langsung melangkah mundur. Semua sesuai dengan perhitungannya. Akashi Seijuurou sadar hal ini akan terus terulang. Karena itulah, ia tidak ragu lagi. Mengabaikan tumpukan salju yang menghalangi jalannya, dengan ekspresi tegas Seijuurou mendekati sang perempuan yang terlihat terkejut akan tingkahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu ingin berbalik pergi, kabur dari sini. Hanya saja, tatapan itu seolah membuatnya terkunci—menyuruhnya untuk diam di tempat dan menunggu Seijuurou yang kini berjalan mendekati si perempuan.

Lengan kecil ditarik, sang gadis tak tahan untuk tidak terkejut—

Jarak mereka begitu dekat— _sangat dekat untuk saling bercumbu hangat._

 _Emperor eye_ yang rupanya selalu diingat. Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Aku menemukanmu…"

—bisikan penuh arti membuat kedua mata membulat tak percaya.

Yang disadari mereka berdua hanyalah satu—

"Akashi—kun...?"

—tidak ada lagi yang bisa melepaskan genggaman erat itu.

.

.

 _ **continue**_

.

.

 **an ooc notes:**

 **saya minta maaf atas telatnya yang luar biasa, teman-teman. kemarin saya baru pindahan dari kota S ke kota M, otomatis pindah dari rumah lama ke kos baru, sekalian beli laptop baru, jadi perlu login ke tempat baru juga. eh taunya saya lupa password ffn saya. saya galau hampir setahun, terus ya ... kemarin siang ada keajaiban, entah kenapa gatau kok bisa login. jadi fanfict pertama yang saya lanjutkan adalah ancestry setelah setahun lebih hiatus. terima kasih telah menunggu ya!**

 **tulisan saya aneh ya? maklum teman-teman, habis hiatus ehe. chapter depan saya usahakan lebih cepat, kalau bisa akhir november ini. dan well ... bingung ya di scene terakhir? chapter depan bakal ada flashback akashi dan kuroko. jadi stay tuned terus ya, teman-teman!**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**

.

.

 **special thanks to:**

 **Allya571, WhiteIceCream, Nozuki0107, Hiro Kuroru, HikariRin23, akashiro46, On-chan, reina-tsu27, Shavira, Laysief, Akiko Daisy, Aoi Yukari, ryinitaputri , Lenny juni, Someoneee, Yuki Caryle, Aka-Chan, Akakaminari, Hanarisaki Alsa, Kyuumi-Chan, Guest, Puji Nozukio.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


	6. Aimer

**Normal POV**

Akhir Desember.

Pukul dua belas, tengah malam. Angin menerpa pelan langkahnya yang sedikit tergoyang. Badan tegap yang dihiasi oleh mantel gelap serta syal merah perlahan berjalan lurus dengan satu tujuan. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dari pikiran lelaki muda dengan status terhormat, namun dirinya sendiri paham mengapa ia bisa berada di luar pengawasan dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud, Akashi-kun."

Beberapa jam lalu, Seijuurou kembali bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Mereka bertemu di tempat perjanjian, lapangan basket yang berada di daerah Teikou, tempat mereka bersekolah dulu. Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang diliputi oleh berbagai masalah, harus kembali bersabar untuk menghadapi mantan bayangan kesukaannya.

Suatu malam, Kuroko Tetsuya memintanya untuk bertemu lewat telepon genggam. Dengan segala kemungkinan, Seijuurou menyanggupinya. Mereka sekarang saling berhadapan, dengan cuaca ekstrim seperti biasa serta tatapan Kuroko yang sangat dingin dan hampa. Awalnya, Seijuurou sempat heran mengapa Kuroko tidak sehangat sebelumnya, namun kala bibir tipis lelaki berambut langit musim panas menyebut sebuah nama, barulah kedua mata belang membulat secara mendadak.

"Sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak percaya kenapa ini bisa terjadi pada kita—ah tidak, pada dirimu, Akashi-kun."

"Jangan berbelit, Tetsuya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka omong kosong, 'kan?"

Ditemani oleh berbagai hewan malam yang sedang memandangi mereka, tatapan mata sayu itu terus menajam, seolah menusuk dan menantang Seijuurou di saat yang bersamaan. Merasa tidak menyukai pandangan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda berambut merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou pun takkan tinggal diam. Ia membalas pandangan tajam itu, mengeluarkan aura kekuasaannya, memberikan tanda secara non-verbal bahwa seorang mantan bayangan rendah seperti Kuroko sama sekali tidak pantas untuk memberikan perasaan intimidasi seperti itu.

Hanya saja, kali ini berbeda. Nyali Kuroko tidak menciut. Ia bahkan merasa tertantang kala Seijuurou memasang mimik wajah tidak bersalah sedikit pun.

Mata mereka saling memandang.

Pandangan kosong khas milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tatapan tajam dengan pelototan milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar di masa lalu—akhir tahun masa sekolah kita."

Saat mendengar pernyataan tak masuk di akal itu, lantas Seijuurou mendengus. Ia ingin tertawa, ia ingin menyeringai dan membuat Kuroko menunduk sekarang juga. Dia, Akashi Seijuurou, seorang penguasa di antara penguasa, seseorang yang dihormati dengan segala kelebihannya, sosok yang memiliki segala hal di dunia, serta seorang kaisar yang akan selalu memiliki mahkota—dikatakan kalau dirinya yang sempurna ini telah melakukan kesalahan.

Apa Kuroko Tetsuya sudah kehilangan akal?

"Ini sudah malam, Tetsuya. Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Kau kira aku memanggilmu ke sini hanya untuk bercanda?"

Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyebut namanya, pemuda berhelai biru langit terus menatap langsung kedua manik heterokom milik mantan kaptennya. Seijuurou pun tahu, mereka sudah memasuki suasana serius, namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap inti dari pembicaraan mereka hingga detik itu.

Sampai ketika Kuroko berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya, Seijuurou benar-benar terkejut kala genggaman ringkih itu mampu membuatnya tersungkur dengan sangat keras.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 19 tahun, seorang mahasiswa biasa di universitas umum Tokyo, tengah memukul seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang faktanya merupakan pemimpin utama dari Perusahaan Akashi, calon pewaris kekuasaan besar dari Akashi Masaomi, serta mantan kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban yang dulunya pernah memecahkan rekor dunia basket secara nasionalis.

Tetsuya memukul Seijuurou tepat di pipi—kasar sekali.

Seijuurou terkejut, manik heterokom bersinar sengit. Pemuda itu langsung membalikkan keadaan, mendorong Kuroko dan membalas pukulannya.

"APA-APAAN KAU! KAU GILA!?"

Seumur hidup, semarah apapun dirinya, Seijuurou tidak akan pernah mencoba untuk bermain fisik, terlebih untuk teman-temannya. Karena baginya, dengan menggunakan hawa intimidasi pun sudah lebih dari cukup. Namun ketika teman yang sudah lama ia pilih, seseorang yang keberadaannya sudah dirinya akui, bayangan yang ia pilih secara posesif, telah memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou kehilangan akal dan hati nurani. Seijuurou sama sekali tidak paham apa masalah dari Kuroko hingga membuat Sang Bayangan sangat berani untuk menyentuh dirinya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Dengan bibir yang sudah mengeluarkan darah serta pipinya yang memerah, Kuroko menyahutnya dengan tenang. "Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu saat itu, Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou berbisik dengan penuh amarah, "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko Tetsuya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Seijuurou di atasnya, ia tahu benar kalau dirinya akan kalah bila dihadapkan di bidang seperti ini. Oleh sebab itu, Kuroko hanya bisa menggenggam erat cengkraman Seijuurou di mantelnya, menusuk langsung pandangan heterokom yang siap membunuh dirinya kapan saja.

"Apa dia … perempuan itu—" Kuroko berkata, ia berbisik pelan, "—pernah melakukan kesalahan? Kenapa kau membuatnya menanggung semua dosamu, Akashi-kun?"

Otak Seijuurou yang memanas perlahan mulai memproses perkataan dari Kuroko. Manik belang itu bersinar, namun perlahan memudar karena sebuah ketidakpahaman. Hingga saat itu dirinya kembali terlempar di masa lalu, mengingat segala kejanggalan yang terletak pada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang ia yakini belum pernah dirinya temui sebelumnya. Tangisan yang sangat menyakitkan, serta senyum seorang gadis yang terus teringat kala mereka masih di bangku sekolah menengah.

Cengkraman kasar Seijuurou mulai melemah, namun Kuroko sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bergerak.

Hingga ucapan seorang mantan bayangan mampu membutakan segala akal sehatnya.

"Kau menyakitinya … kau menghamilinya, Akashi-kun—" Ketika ucapan itu keluar, kedua hati keturunan adam sama-sama telah merasakan kesakitan yang sama, "—malam itu kau memperkosanya, membuatnya melahirkan di usia belia, lalu kau … meninggalkannya sendirian."

Niat memukul dihentikan, cengkraman Seijuurou benar-benar terlepas.

Tubuhnya mendadak lemas.

Angin musim dingin menerpa mereka. Salju yang awalnya tidak muncul, perlahan jatuh dan menyentuh setiap sisi dari tubuh masing-masing pria. Seijuurou tidak lagi memandangi Kuroko, melainkan ke sembarang arah. Rasa sesak itu pelan-pelan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Sekarang, semua sudah jelas.

Mengapa perempuan itu selalu menangis ketika melihat dirinya.

Mengapa perempuan itu selalu mengelak kala dirinya mencoba untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Mengapa perempuan itu berteriak dan memberontak.

" _Jangan minum lagi. Nanti kau sakit, Akashi-kun."_

" _Dari sikapmu itu … aku tahu kau mencintaiku."_

—dan alasan mengapa bayangan menjijikkan itu selalu menghantui kehidupan serta alam mimpinya.

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan rasa sakitnya?" Kuroko berbisik, ia mulai menjaga jarak dari Seijuurou yang berlutut dengan segala pemikirannya. "Ketika dia mengetahui kalau kau segera pindah … dia menangis. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan saat itu."

Kuroko menghela napas. Kedua manik sehangat musim panas mulai sayu, seolah ia dapat merasakan sakitnya kala kembali mengingat wajah pucat sang perempuan yang dirinya temui siang lalu.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendirian, bersama dengan kehamilannya … ia terus menjaganya, menjaga anak kalian—" Pikiran mulai terlempar pada sosok kecil yang begitu suci, begitu bersih. Seorang anak berambut merah dengan mata senada, yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui konflik orang dewasa yang kini sedang mereka semua alami. "—menjaga Seiji."

Ketika mendengar Kuroko menyebutkan sebuah nama, segala indera yang Seijuurou miliki berfungsi begitu saja. Seijuurou dapat mendengar sebuah nama. Dirinya dapat membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya, tengah berjalan dengan langkah semangat, tersenyum lebar bersama gigi-giginya yang sama sekali belum tumbuh, memeluk dirinya penuh cinta dan memanggilnya ayah.

 _Akashi Seijuurou yang brengsek ini … telah menjadi seorang ayah._

Apa-apaan—

Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa begitu miris dengan keadaan kaptennya saat ini.

"Aku tahu kau masih sulit untuk percaya, Akashi-kun," Kuroko Tetsuya mulai berdiri, menepuk pakaiannya agar terbebas dari tumpukan salju. "Tapi kuyakinkan sekali lagi, yang kukatakan adalah fakta—kau akan tahu saat kau bertemu dengannya."

Sebuah langkah mulai terdengar.

"Sampai jumpa, Akashi-kun."

Malam itu, bulan Desember.

Meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou dengan langkah terseok, saat itu jugalah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tengah membuat sebuah keputusan.

Ia harus melepaskan perempuan yang ia sayang dan merelakannya pada mantan kaptennya.

Itu keputusan yang terbaik, 'kan?

.

.

.

 **ANCESTRY**

 **Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Ancestry by stillewolfie**

 **Akashi S. & Reader/OC**

OOC, future life, typos, teikou-era, etc.

.

.

 _ia mencoba untuk percaya—_

.

.

 **CAPITULO** SIX

(Aimer)

.

.

— _bahwa masih ada harapan untuk keduanya._

.

.

Tatapannya mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas.

Akashi Seijuurou, seorang pemuda yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah seintim ini dengan perempuan, tiba-tiba dengan berani menggenggam lengan kecil milik salah satu keturunan dari kaum hawa. Aroma mawar langsung tercium kala lelaki itu tak sengaja menyentuh ujung dari helai rambut panjangnya.

Seketika, tidak ada Akashi Seijuurou yang identik dengan seorang penguasa.

Kini, yang ada hanyalah seorang Seijuurou yang kosong dan hampa.

Cengkraman kasar pada lengan kecil itu sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan. Kala detik terus bergerak, genggaman erat dari sang pria justru semakin mengerat dan mengerat.

Sedangkan si perempuan, hanya bisa terdiam kala memandang wajah di hadapannya yang penuh dengan luka.

"Aku—" Suaranya begitu dalam, begitu sesak—begitu lega. "—berhasil menemukanmu."

Ia, perempuan itu, membulatkan matanya lebar. Pupil mengecil penuh keterkejutan, rasa kecewa yang benar-benar hampa kembali merasuki dirinya. Melihat lelaki hebat seperti seorang Akashi Seijuurou terdiam seperti tidak memiliki apa-apa, entah mengapa membuat hatinya kembali sakit. Rasa bersalah itu pelan-pelan muncul menggerogoti jiwanya. Tangisan tak bisa dibendung, bibir tipis itu gemetar perlahan.

"Akashi—kun…?"

Ia tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan namanya. Nama seseorang yang sudah lama ia cinta.

Perasaan mereka campur aduk, benar-benar bingung. Mereka tidak paham, mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak mengerti; mengapa mereka bisa menerima satu sama lain semudah ini. Dari awal, Seijuurou yang sama sekali tidak tahu menahu siapa perempuan ini, langsung bisa menerima keberadaannya kala dirinya tahu siapa wanita yang sekarang ia genggam. Di satu sisi, dirinya, perempuan itu, terus mengingat peristiwa menjijikkan yang menghantuinya hingga membuat hidupnya hancur tak bersisa. Dirinya, yang ditinggal sendirian. Dirinya, perempuan lemah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dirinya, yang terus hidup secara individual tanpa memiliki teman cerita, harus menanggung sebuah dosa besar yang diberikan oleh sang pria berambut merah.

Jika kau berada di posisi mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

"Kau—" Manik hitam membulat takut kala melihat bibir tipis milik sang pria mulai terbuka, Akashi Seijuurou mulai berbicara. "—kau tidak tahu selama ini aku selalu mencarimu. Kau membuatku menderita dengan mimpi-mimpi itu."

Lengan lebih kecil gemetar semakin hebat. Rasa bersalah semakin besar. Menangis—hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan. Pipi tirus itu memerah, bibir ia gigit, matanya tertutup—mencoba untuk mengeluarkan segala air mata yang entah mengapa membuatnya tenang.

"Maaf…"

Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf?

"Jangan lari lagi," Seijuurou menarik manusia yang lebih kecil darinya ini ke pelukannya, memberikan satu kehangatan asing yang benar-benar luar biasa efeknya. Aroma mawar kembali tercium, Seijuurou merasa tenang. Rasa hampa di dalam dada perlahan menghilang, diganti dengan kelegaan yang menenangkan hatinya. "Jangan menghindar, jangan pergi—" Manik heterokom terasa kosong. Perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Namun ia tahu, semua akan selesai. Karena ia sadar; kala perempuan ini sudah ia kunci dengan sebuah pelukan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi jalannya. "—terima kasih." Lalu, ia berbisik.

 _Terima kasih._

Akashi Seijuurou tahu, ia adalah seorang pria brengsek yang telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Akashi Seijuurou, sang putra tunggal dari Perusahaan Akashi yang terhomat, dirinya yang selalu dielukan akan menjadi seorang penguasa, dirinya yang sempurna ini, telah melakukan sebuah dosa di hadapan Tuhan. Segaris dosa yang benar-benar melukai seorang manusia lainnya. Salah satu sosok yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya, telah ia nodai dengan begitu kejamnya.

Karena saat Akashi Seijuurou melihat wajah sang perempuan yang penuh dengan sirat sabar dan kelembutan, dadanya seolah kembali ditusuk oleh ujung tombak yang tajam.

Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dirinya lakukan. Memeluk perempuan ini entah mengapa membuat perasaannya sedikit lega. Seijuurou bahagia.

Helai panjang berwarna hitam ia telusuri dengan jemarinya. Begitu dingin dan pucat. Begitu rusak dan tidak sehat. Seijuurou tersenyum miris. Ia mengecup puncak mahkota wanitanya. Rasa sakit yang perempuan ini alami tentu tidak bisa ia bandingkan dengan rasa penasaran yang selama ini ia pendam.

Karena Seijuurou tahu, wanita ini sudah mengerti lebih jauh dan memahami apa itu sebuah kehidupan.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ketika Akashi-kun menarikku dalam pelukannya, aku terdiam. Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan di detik selanjutnya. Ini terlalu mendadak, ini di luar perkiraan. Karena saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengeluarkan air mata—mengeluarkan segala penat yang membuatku sesak selama bertahun-tahun. Mengenggam mantelnya adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk melepas rindu. Menangis di pelukannya merupakan anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan untukku. Menggigit bibir untuk tidak berteriak tentu merupakan sebuah kerja keras. Aku tidak mau merusak momen ini—aku tidak mau melepaskan pemuda ini untuk yang kedua kali.

Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan aroma Akashi-kun yang sudah lama tak kuhembus rasanya.

Saat melihatnya, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Tatapannya berubah, pandangan dirinya di pertemuan sebelumnya tidak sehampa ini. Akashi Seijuurou yang kukenal sebelumnya memiliki tekanan seorang penguasa. Namun kali ini, suara berat itu tak lagi terdengar mengancam, melainkan berisikan sebuah permintaan maaf secara berulang. Aku semakin menangis ketika Akashi-kun memberikan sebuah ciuman di seluruh bagian wajahku. Karena saat itu aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana kondisi kami, bagaimana rintikan salju kembali turun di akhir musim dingin, bagaimana Akashi-kun muncul dengan perasaan menerima seperti ini.

Yang bisa kurasakan hanyalah perasaan bersalah, bersalah, dan bersalah.

Menarik napas tentu menjadi hal yang sulit. Dan ketika aku mendongak, rasa terkejut sama sekali tidak bisa kusembunyikan kala itu. Akashi Seijuurou, laki-laki ini, yang sedang merengkuhku kini, tengah menangis.

Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kenapa? Ada apa—

Hingga bisikan permintaan maaf terulang kembali, di saat itu aku langsung terdiam, pikiran-pikiran negatif pun hilang tak bersisa. Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Meletakkan telapak tanganku di pipi kanannya dan berbisik pelan—

"Tidak apa, Akashi-kun..." Aku memberikan senyum kecil-kecilan, memberikan atensi secara tidak langsung kalau aku sudah memaafkannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Aku belum pernah sedekat ini dengannya, menyentuh permukaan wajahnya merupakan sebuah hal baru untukku. Ya, pengecualian untuk peristiwa malam itu. Kali ini berbeda. Akashi-kun mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh, dan ia kembali mengingat siapa aku. Tentu saja, rasanya berbeda. Benar-benar berbeda. Kebahagiaan sebesar ini belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya.

"Maaf—maaf…"

Ia terus meminta maaf, memelukku lebih erat tanpa membuat diriku terasa sesak. Aku menepuk punggung tegapnya, tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk penuh ikhlas.

"Aku memaafkanmu—tidak apa, hei…"

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan erat kami, tapi ada kalanya ia memberikan gerakan untuk tidak berhenti. Aku tersenyum. Kami bertatapan sejenak. Dan yang saat ini kulakukan hanyalah menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan yang terbungkus oleh sarung tebal. Aku tidak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis lagi, karena wajah Akashi-kun benar-benar berbeda untuk pertama kali. Hidung memerah, mata sembab, dan bibir gemetar.

Ia tampak menyesal.

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapinya.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk membentaknya, aku tidak berani untuk menamparnya untuk kedua kalinya. Melihat segala tangisan, permintaan maaf, dan penyesalannya sudah membuatku puas. Ia tahu apa yang sudah dirinya perbuat. Justru aku merasa bersyukur, karena diriku tidak lagi dia tolak sedemikian rupa. Ia mengingat siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Tuhan mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaanku.

Aku tahu, Akashi-kun bukan orang yang mudah menangis. Tapi rasanya, entah mengapa aku bangga dengan diriku sendiri. Lihatlah wajahnya ini, begitu menggemaskan. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil. Ingin tertawa, tapi aku tahu suasananya sama sekali tidak mendukung. Karena itulah, yang bisa kulakukan hanya bisa menghela napas, mengelus rambutnya agar berhenti menangis dan mengecup pipinya yang pucat.

"Hentikan, Akashi-kun," Aku berkata, "Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Lalu, ia berhenti. Benar, berhenti menangis.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis, "Seharusnya aku yang menangis seperti itu, kau tahu?"

Akashi-kun kembali memelukku, ia menghela napas dalam.

"Aku hanya … merasa menyesal."

"Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya, memijit tengkuknya yang terasa tegang. "Tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan di sini. Karena aku melakukannya denganmu…"

Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya menegang, ia semakin mempererat pelukan.

"Tapi aku meninggalkanmu, maaf—sungguh, aku—"

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi, Akashi-kun."

"…Maaf."

Aku menghela napas.

Kembali, kami terjerat di keheningan. Aku sibuk untuk menenangkan Akashi-kun yang terus berbisik maaf dan maaf. Rintikan salju kembali menghantui kota. Fajar sudah benar-benar menyingsing. Cuaca hangat serta pelukan dari Akashi-kun tentu merupakan sebuah anugerah tersendiri. Aku mencoba untuk menutup mata, menikmati segalanya meski ini hanyalah sebuah bayangan semata. Tersenyum menenangkan, mencoba untuk menahan agar air mata tidak kembali mengalir, aku berbisik pelan.

"Kau tahu kalau selama ini aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun."

Menepuk punggungnya untuk yang terakhir kali, aku melepaskan pelukan kami. Ia tampak terkejut, namun tidak membantah. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Entahlah, segala uapan kemarahan itu hilang begitu saja kala merasakan segala penyesalan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Kelegaan tak dapat terhindarkan. Diriku merasa bahagia.

"Aku—"

"Aku melarangmu untuk pergi."

Bibir ini tiba-tiba mengatup. Aku tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Setelah ini, kau akan meninggalkanku?" Alis Akashi-kun mengerut. Ia mengenggam kembali tanganku. "Tidak setelah aku tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu."

"Akashi-kun—"

"Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini aku juga menyukaimu?"

Eh?

.

.

Suasana menghangat. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa dia akan meninggalkanku. Lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kurasakan selama ini. Tapi aku sudah memahami gelagatnya selama beberapa detik terakhir. Sejak ia tersenyum dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku tahu dia akan menghindar lagi—pergi mencari kehidupan baru dan pindah ke kota lain. Tidak, tidak akan. Aku tidak mengizinkannya.

Kenapa dia ingin selalu menghindar? Dia sudah memaafkanku, 'kan?

"T-Tapi, aku—" Bibir tipisnya gemetar, aku menyipitkan penglihatan. "Aku tidak bisa, maksudku … k-kau dan aku—"

"Berbeda?" Tubuhnya menegang, air matanya kembali keluar. Aku menghela napas. Kenapa perempuan selalu memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna? "Hentikan pikiranmu itu. Sekarang kau milikku. Dan artinya, kita sama." Aku mengelus helai mahkota miliknya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan semua orang. Kau milikku, hanya itu yang perlu kau ingat."

Kulihat, dirinya menghela napas dan tertawa kecil. Aku terdiam sesaat. Entah mengapa melihatnya tertawa merupakan sebuah kesenangan.

"Sifat keras kepalamu itu sama sekali belum berubah, kau tahu?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu."

Ia tertawa lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Udara hangat mengelilingi kami. Kueratkan syal cokelat miliknya. Aku memeluknya lagi—entah mengapa ini membuatku merasa bahagia kembali.

" _Ne_ , Akashi-kun…"

"Hm?"

"Aku … sampai sekarang belum bisa percaya," Uap hangat yang menggelitiki helai rambutku membuatku nyaman. Aku tersenyum dalam diam. "Jadi, selama ini kau mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk mencari kebenaran," Aku akan menjawabnya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. "Aku selalu bermimpi dan merasakan firasat, bahwa di masa lalu aku telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan." Aku dapat rasakan gumaman lucu dari dirinya. "Hingga Tetsuya mengatakan semua padaku, barulah aku bisa mencari kebenaran itu."

"Kuroko-san memberitahumu?"

"Hm."

"Semuanya?"

"Semuanya," Tubuhnya menegang, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukan. "Termasuk fakta bahwa kau mengandung anakku dan merawatnya dengan baik—" Kembali, aku bergumam; berharap ia dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "—terima kasih."

Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih.

Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada orang lain. Tidak pada anak buahku, tidak pada ayah, tidak pada Generasi Keajaiban.

Hanya dirinya, perempuan yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sebuah permata.

Dia terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Benar, aku tahu segalanya. Meski aku tidak paham bagaimana perasaannya saat harus mengurus anak di usia belia, tapi aku sangat menghargainya sekarang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku menyayanginya sebagai seorang ibu bagi anak-anakku, dan aku mencintainya sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di dalam hidupku.

"A-Aku—"

"Tidak perlu ada yang kau sesalkan," Aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Ia ingin kembali meminta maaf padaku. Rasa bersalah akan muncul di dalam dirinya karena ia tidak bisa mengatakannya padaku sejak lama. Tidak. Aku tidak akan menerima semua itu. "Aku bukan orang bodoh. Kau pasti melakukannya dengan penuh pertimbangan sampai tidak menghubungiku selama ini, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk.

Kutarik kepalanya, kutatap wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia menangis untuk kesekian kali. Pipi serta hidungnya memerah, ia sesenggukan. Aku mempersatukan kening kami. Diriku mencoba untuk mengerti, bahwa segala sesuatu yang sudah ia alami saat ini sangatlah sulit. Tentu, aku tidak bisa merasakannya, aku tidak tahu sesulit apa untuk menghidupi anak kami sendirian, aku tidak akah pernah mengerti untuk hal-hal seperti itu.

Tapi, jika masih diperbolehkan—

"Maaf, maafkan aku—"

—aku ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku ingin memperbaikinya. Aku ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Mencium segala permukaan wajah, menghapus kerlingan air mata, aku menutup kedua mata.

"Izinkan aku—" Sejak kami bertemu di kedai beberapa waktu lalu, kala aku melihat wajahnya saat itu, ketika Tetsuya mengatakan semua fakta padaku, saat melihat dirinya menangis pilu, bergumam mengenai semua penyesalan di dalam kami berdua; aku tahu inilah keputusan terakhirku.

Menjadikan dirinya sebagai milikku—seseorang yang akan kujaga sampai akhir hayatku.

"—untuk bersamamu."

Kemudian, ia kembali menangis keras. Memelukku erat seraya mengangguk penuh kebahagiaan.

.

.

 **~ ancestry ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Seijuurou terdiam kaku.

Setelah berjam-jam berpelukan untuk melepas rindu, Seijuurou pergi ke apartemen sederhana yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Perempuan itu tengah membawa dirinya ke tempat kediamannya yang sederhana.

Meski apartemen ini begitu sempit dan agak sedikit jauh dari kota, seketika Seijuurou merasa nyaman kala merasakan aroma mawar mengelilingi rumah petak itu. Begitu sederhana dan klasik. Benar-benar menggambarkan kesederhanaan perempuan yang di masa depan akan menjadi calon istrinya kelak.

Hanya saja, bukan itu yang membuat Seijuurou seolah kehilangan akal.

Melainkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata senada yang sedang memandanginya tajam.

"Akashi-kun, ini Seiji," Sang wanita mengangkat Seiji yang saat itu sedang asyik bermain dengan mobil-mobilan, harus terhenti karena anak itu tengah mendapati sosok asing di daerah kekuasaannya. "Seiji, ini Papa Seijuurou—kenapa wajahmu mengerut begitu, Sayang?"

Seketika Seijuurou tahu, Seiji benar-benar anaknya. Anak yang sangat amat mirip dengan dirinya.

Seijuurou dapat merasa tersaingi. Aura itu jelas-jelas keluar dari Seiji. Sepasang manik merah sama sekali tidak menyambut hangat tatapan Seijuurou yang awalnya ingin bersilahturahmi secara damai, harus memandang anak itu seperti sebuah _rival_ tersendiri.

Seijuurou tersenyum tertahan. Seiji ternyata benar-benar berasal dari darah dagingnya.

' _Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memegang tangan Mamaku?'_

' _Aku Ayahmu, Bodoh.'_

Percikan kesal seketika muncul kala mendengar dengungan yang entah dari siapa itu di telinganya. Ia menatap sinis Seijuurou yang sedang melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

Seandainya saja tubuh Seiji sudah sebesar itu, tentu saja ia sudah menantang Seijuurou secara jantan.

 _Ah … tidak, Seiji sayang. Tidak._

"Akashi-kun—" Seijuurou melirik asal dari alunan lembut itu, "—kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu? Ah—"

Sebelum pikiran buruk kembali muncul di pikirannya, Seijuurou langsung meminta izin untuk meminang Seiji ke pelukannya. Wanita itu pun mengiyakan meski dalam hati masih ada sedikit keraguan.

"Seiji," Seiji terdiam. Mereka saling memandang. Hawa keabsolutan yang dirasakan bocah itu tak lagi ada, melainkan seuntas senyum yang diberikan oleh kembaran dewasanya justru membuatnya heran. Seijuurou tersenyum dan mengecup pipi gembulnya begitu lama. "—senang bertemu denganmu, Sayang."

Seiji mengedip lucu kala merasakan sebuah kecupan basah kembali ia rasakan di bagian pipinya. Ia terdiam sejenak, pikiran cerdasnya mencoba untuk memikirkan. Selama kehidupannya, belum pernah ia mengizinkan orang lain mencium dirinya, bahkan Paman Tetsuya sekali pun. Rasanya asing, aneh, dan … hangat.

Seketika, Seiji dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang sama seperti ibunya berikan untuknya.

 _Inikah rasa kasih sayang seorang Ayah yang belum pernah Seiji tahu sebelumnya?_

.

.

Entah mengapa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Aku menatapnya yang kini akan pergi kembali. Ia memandangiku dengan sepasang heteromatika yang entah mengapa terkesan berbeda. Ini adalah Akashi-kun yang dewasa dan bisa memandang segala sesuatu dengan seimbang, ia bukanlah anak SMA yang dulunya selalu berpikir untuk menang dan berkuasa. Dia berubah menjadi seseorang yang semakin kukagumi. Akashi-kun menjadi sosok yang lebih berani. Perasaan ini semakin tak bisa terbendung—aku sangat yakin diriku sangat mencintainya hingga detik ini.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," Ia menepuk dan mengelus permukaan kepalaku pelan, aku menutup kedua mata, pipi bersemu akibat sentuhan lembutnya. "Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Jadi, bersiaplah."

"Uh?" Kosakata terakhir membuatku heran, aku mendongak dan menatapnya langsung matanya. "Bersiap? Apa—"

"Aku akan membawamu dan Seiji ke Kyoto. Kita menikah minggu depan."

Apa?

"Eh?"

Seketika keraguan menghampiriku. Aku merasa terkejut saat Akashi-kun mengatakan akan membuat sebuah pernikahan untuk kami minggu depan. Tetapi, apakah itu terlalu cepat? M-Maksudku, ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku takut diriku tidak bisa mempersiapkan hati dengan baik. Meski rasa bahagia sama sekali tidak bisa ditepis, tapi kebimbangan itu masih ada di dalam diriku. Aku belum pernah berpikir untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga utuh sebelumnya. Aku tidak pernah Akashi-kun akan menikahiku saat ini juga. Tentu saja, aku yakin dia tidak main-main. Akashi-kun bukanlah orang seperti itu, ia bukanlah tipikal pria yang mempermainkan arti sakral dari sebuah pernikahan. Hanya saja—

Beban itu seketika hilang kala Akashi-kun mengangkat jemariku erat. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka ia memasangkan sebuah cincin permata di jari manisku tanpa berkata apapun.

"…Ini milik Ibuku," Mataku membulat. Tatkala, wajah Akashi-kun bersemu perlahan. "Aku memberikannya karena aku percaya padamu—" Akashi-kun mendekat, ia memelukku dalam satu genggaman hangat. "—jadi, bisakah aku memintamu untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku?"

Dia tidak memerintah. Akashi-kun tidak memberikan sebuah pernyataan.

Ia memohon agar diriku menjadi istrinya di masa depan.

"A-Aku—"

"Hilangkan semua beban pikiranmu. Bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?" Aku mengangguk malu, ia semakin memelukku. "Jadi, izinkan aku yang sekarang untuk melindungimu—melindungi kalian," Kedua tanganku perlahan terentang untuk memeluknya juga, aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis saat mendengar pernyataannya sekarang. "Aku akan berada di sisimu. Kau tidak akan sendirian. Mulai sekarang, kita akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama…"

Dan, tanpa bisa kutahan, kembali aku mengeluarkan air mata.

Perkataannya saat itu merupakan hal yang sangat ingin kudengar.

Akashi-kun berjanji tidak akan pergi. Ia bersedia untuk berada di sini, di sisi kami.

 _Terima kasih._

"…I-Iya..."

Akhir Desember.

Di saat awan gelap selalu menghiasi kota, perlahan awan tersebut bergerak pergi dan menampilkan sebuah cahaya rembulan yang begitu hangat layaknya musim yang akan datang.

.

.

 _ **continue**_

 _now listening: Chen & Punch — everytime (DOTS OST)_

.

.

 **an super duper ooc notes:**

 **mohon maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu dramatis. Tapi saya gamau bikin OC/Reader di sini semakin tersakiti dan membuat konflik semakin panjang. anggaplah di chapter ini Akashi bukan versi yang Boku ya, tapi yang Ore :')**

 **doakan ancestry akan tamat satu chapter mendatang. stay tuned ya, teman-teman!**

 **sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

.

.

 **special thanks to:**

 **kimnamira, Nafi29897, Allya571, Yuki Carlyle, usagimugi, savetianglistrik, Dhdhdhe, Elzainy R, Hatsune Cherry, Strongwoman, Aka-Chan, Kyuumi-Chan, Akakaminari, Hanarisaki Alsa, Delgaze, Silvia-KI chan, Laysief von Albstein, Allya571, ShirShira, ervaria, Guest.**

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
